O Desafio de Chronos
by Pipe
Summary: O deus Chronos encolhe os cavaleiros de ouro e desafia Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze a passar um mês cuidando deles. Vai sobreviver alguém a esse desafio?COMPLETO...ACABOU, QUE PENA!
1. O Que Você Pode, Athena?

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS ******

**CAPÍTULO 01 – O QUE VOCÊ PODE, ATHENA? **

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze estavam reunidos na grande sala do Mestre do Santuário, ao chamado da deusa Athena, na pessoa da Saori Kido. Discutiam de tudo: finanças, segurança, os cursos que os jovens de bronze estavam fazendo, quando Shaka parou no meio de uma réplica, o dedo erguido, os olhos buscando algo no salão:

_ Que foi, Shaka? 

_ Algo poderoso vem vindo... 

_ Maligno? 

Aioria e Milo estavam se levantando, já elevando o cosmos, quando pararam a meio caminho. Todos pararam no tempo, como congelados. Somente Saori se mexia. 

_ Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é o responsável por isso? 

_ Quem mais senão eu, o senhor do tempo, Chronos? 

_ Vovô? Por quê? 

_ Primeiro para conversarmos com calma... Até agora você tem defendido a Terra com seus cavaleirinhos, tem derrotado seus parentes malignos, enfrentado grandes desafios, mas com a ajuda deles. Seu último teste vai ser derrotar um pequeno desafio. 

_ Pequeno desafio? Que desafio será esse? 

_ Observe seus cavaleiros... 

Chronos fez o tempo voltar ao normal por alguns segundos e aos poucos, os cavaleiros ao redor da mesa foram encolhendo... Menos Aldebaran, Carlo de Câncer e os cavaleiros de bronze... Ao ver seus companheiros caírem no chão, cada um fechava os olhos e se encolhia esperando ser o próximo... Logo estavam com Shaka e Mú como bebês de dez meses, Saga como um garoto de seis anos, os outros com apenas três anos... 

_ Seus cavaleiros de bronze assim como esses que eu deixei poderão te ajudar, Athena... Só para você não dizer que eu não fui justo... Mais ninguém poderá tocar nas crianças... Daqui um mês o efeito do meu encanto acaba... Vamos ver como você se sairá, minha neta! – e gargalhou. 

Shiryu arregalou os olhos para um garoto de cabelos azuis curtos e cacheados que saiu debaixo da mesa: 

_ Milo? Milo, larga o Shaka! – O menino trazia um bebê loiro arrastado pelo perna, de debaixo da mesa... 

Hyoga se abaixou procurando Camus, que engatinhava procurando sair debaixo da mesa... Shura saiu, erguendo a cabeça antes da mesa terminar e batendo, logo abrindo o berreiro... Aldebaran se abaixou para procurar o Mú, que estava sentado do seu lado antes... Logo, enfileiraram todos os meninos na parede. Seiya estava emburrado: 

_ Que sacanagem! Porque o velho deus não diminuiu a gente? Eu gostaria de ser paparicado, pegado no colo, eu queria tanto ser criança novamente... 

Shun olhou pra ele como se ele estivesse louco... Saori conversava com Carlo e Shiryu: 

_ Quem vai cuidar de quem? Não podemos confia-los às servas... 

_ Eu poderia cuidar de Shura... – se ofereceu Shiryu. 

_ No, no, no... É melhor que EU cuide do Shura...- negou Máscara da Morte. – Eu convivi com esse moleque desde sempre, sei como ele é difícil, teimoso como só um espanhol sabe ser. Você pode cuidar do Aioria... 

_ Eu cuido do meu mestre Camus. – já foi dizendo Hyoga. 

_ E eu vou cuidar do Shaka – respondeu Shun. 

_ Fico com o Mú – disse Aldebaran.- E se me permite, senhorita Saori, eu lhe recomendo o Saga, que é mais velho, mais fácil de levar. 

_ Sobraram o Milo e o Afrodite.- lembrou Saori 

_ Eu cuido do Milo! – Se ofereceu Seiya, levando os outros a franzirem a testa e se olharem. Até o menino parecia assustado com a possibilidade. 

_ Não! – gritou Saori – Acho melhor você me ajudar com o Saga, Seiya. 

Todo mundo suspirou, mas continuavam dois cavaleirinhos assustados sem babá. Máscara da Morte se resignou a cuidar dos dois mais terríveis de todo santuário, com ressalva de Shiryu: 

_ Deveria deixa-los pra mim... 

_ Só porque você faz o gênero zen? 

_ Tem que deixa-los inteiros até o findar do mês... – riu Aldebaran. – E o Afrodite? 

_ Deixa ele comigo... –Shun ficou vermelho, mas deu a mão para o peixinho... 

Saori encomendou roupas, sapatos e fraldas... E os pequenos cavaleiros ficaram lindos... 

_ Vamos ficar aonde? – perguntou Hyoga 

_ O ideal seria aqui mesmo... Tem o dormitório, sala de recreação, refeitório, as servas estão por toda a parte para nos dar umas dicas... 

_ Prefiro ficar em casa... – resmungou Carlo. 

_ Deveríamos ficar próximos uns aos outros... – sugeriu Aldebaran. – Eu acho que da casa de Peixes até a de Virgem está bom. A gente passa o dia aqui e a noite lá. Eu vou ficar com Mú na casa de Capricórnio. 

_ Shura vai odiar... Mas eu fico com Milo e ele na casa de Escorpião... – bufou Carlo. 

_ Eu e Camus ficamos em Aquário mesmo... 

_ Eu tomo conta de Aioria na casa de Sagitário... – decidiu Shiryu. 

_ Vou levar os dois pra casa de Virgem. Shaka não vai se sentir deslocado e Afrodite tem todo aquele jardim ao lado pra brincar... 

_ Porque não na casa de Peixes? 

_ Porque tem todos aqueles bibelôs de Afrodite pra eles porem na boca ou quebrarem. 

Enquanto os "adultos" discutiam, um louva-a-deus entrou pela janela, parando no meio do salão. Afrodite apontou com o dedinho e deu o alarme: 

_ Bisso! 

Logo estavam Aioria, Shura, Milo e Camus rodeavam e criavam coragem pra pegar o inseto. Quando ele se mexia eles recuavam, depois avançavam devagar... Até que o mantis pulou e saiu voando, os meninos gritando atrás. E horrorizados, os cavaleiros de bronze viram Milo empurrar Aioria que caiu no chão e subir nele pra pular a janela atrás do louva-a-deus. Se não fosse Carlo usar sua velocidade da luz, o menino teria se espatifado lá embaixo. Parando pra respirar, Câncer ficou bravo com Milo que esperneava ainda: 

_ O bisso, tio, o bisso fugiu... 

_ Moleque! Dá uma olhada onde você ia cair! 

Os outros erguiam na ponta dos pés pra ver também. Carlo colocou Milo no chão e disse pra Shiryu que consolava Aioria do joelho esfolado: 

_ Deu pra sentir como vai ser? 

_ NÃO PÕE NA BOCA QUE É CACA, MÚ! – Ouviram a voz do menino mais velho... 

Saga tinha pego os pincéis atômicos que Camus costumava usar no expositor e estava rabiscando uma pilastra do salão. Mú estava ao lado dele, tentando por um pincel azul na boca, depois de ter se rabiscado todo. 

_ Seiya! Você não estava de olho no Saga? 

_ Mas ele estava tão quietinho. Afinal, é só lavar que sai, não é mesmo? 

_ Deus nos ajude...- gemeu Hyoga. – Camus, não vai tirar os shorts não! Nem os sapatos! 

_ Ta tente, Oga! Camus tente! 

_ Não ta com calor não. Deixa os shorts pelo menos... 

_ Temos que levar as coisas deles pras casas e pegar as nossas. 

_ Shun e eu vamos ficar com eles na sala de recreação enquanto vocês fazem a sua mudança. Depois alguém vem pra cá pra gente fazer a nossa. – sugeriu Shiryu. 

A sala de recreação não era usada há anos, desde que os cavaleiros de ouro tinham crescido e os filhos das servas também... Havia bichos de pelúcia, grandes blocos de madeira de quebra cabeças, blocos de montar, carrinhos, bonecas de todos os tipos. Ao contrário do que Shun esperava, Afrodite nem olhou pras bonecas, pegando a fazendinha pra montar. Camus e Milo se sentaram juntos pra jogar um dominó de figuras de desenho... Shura e Aioria foram brincar com tanque de guerra e soldadinhos. Shun se sentou no meio de Mú e Shaka, com um jogo tipo casa das chaves pra eles colocarem as pecinhas nos buracos certos. 

Estava tudo supostamente tranqüilo, quando Shura resolveu "atacar" a fazendinha do Afrodite. O peixinho, que parecia um garoto sossegado, mostrou as garras, gritando e pulando em cima de capricórnio.Milo parou de brincar com Camus para entrar no rolo.  Shun e Shiryu vieram apartar os meninos. Enquanto eles separavam os brigões, Camus se levantou indo pra porta. Aioria que assistia toda a confusão com o dedo na boca, tirou pra perguntar: 

_ Onde ce vai? 

_ Faze xixi. 

_ Tamém queo. 

E saíram. 


	2. Lindos, mas tenebrosos

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS**

**Capítulo 02 – Lindos****, mas tenebrosos... **

Shun e Shiryu estavam separando os brigões, pondo Shura encostado de frente para a parede, quando Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Hyoga voltaram. Deba em tempo de tirar Mú de cima da mesinha onde ele subiu. Hyoga correu os olhos pelo lugar e perguntou:

_ Cadê meu... Cadê o Camus? 

_ Não é possível. Viramos dois minutos para separar esses três... o Aioria também não está... – respondeu um desanimado Shiryu. 

Os dois terríveis tinham feito xixi no banheiro ao lado da sala de recreação, mas Camus reclamou de fome. E foram tentar achar algo pra comer. Shun estava quase às lágrimas: 

_ Eles estão perdidos aí fora. Sem o cosmos deles desenvolvido, nunca vamos acha-los. 

_ Calma, Shun. Vamos dar um jeito... 

_ Qué papá... – reclamou Afrodite. 

Milo começou a pular e gritar: 

_ Qué papá! Qué papá! Qué papá! 

Máscara da Morte ergueu Escorpião para os ombros, rindo: 

_ Entrega-los inteiros daqui a um mês significa que nem a língua deles eu posso tirar? Porque eu vou acabar maluco com esse pivete. Quieto, pentelho! Já vamos comer. 

Mú também já estava impaciente. Aldebaran pegou Shaka num braço, Áries no outro: 

_ Vamos levar estes para comer. Enquanto isso, vocês vão atrás dos fugitivos... 

Shura estava fungando ainda, e novas lágrimas começaram a correr. Shiryu se abaixou: 

_ Que foi, Shu? 

_ Queia ii de cavainho que nem o Milo... 

Milo se debruçou sobre a cabeça de Carlo, balançando as perninhas. 

_ NÃO!! 

_ Calma, Milo. Segurem aqui, por favor.- Aldebaran passou os bebês, pegou Shura e colocou a cavalo no pescoço largo, puxou os bebês de volta. – Expresso Aldebaran indo pro refeitório... – e foi fazendo som de trenzinho. 

_ Esse aí adora crianças mesmo. – resmungou Carlo, pegando Afrodite e colocando a cavalo no quadril.- Nem vem, vocês dois. Podem fazer o som ridículo se quiserem, mas eu sou uma máquina silenciosa. – E saiu. 

Seiya chegou nessa hora, vendo a cara desanimada dos colegas, perguntou: 

_ Que aconteceu? 

_ Camus e Aioria sumiram. – soluçou Shun. – os outros pequenos brigaram, a gente foi apartar, eles aproveitaram e saíram quando não estávamos olhando. E agora, onde vamos encontra-los? 

_ Eles estão no refeitório. Vim aqui chamar vocês pra comer também. 

No refeitório, duas mesinhas foram postas no centro, com quatro cadeirinhas. As servas adoraram a novidade, principalmente as mais velhas, que estavam lá na chegada dos cavaleiros de ouro aos seis anos. 

_ Uma boa forma de matar as saudades dos meus eternos meninos – riu Anaximandra, a tia Manda, a mais velha de todas as servas, beijando Aioria e Camus e colocando pratos cheios de arroz com legumes e carne de cordeiro desfiada na frente deles. 

Estavam comendo com Saga, quando Moses e Dante entraram. Cochicharam e caíram na risada. Assim que Capella chegou, se aproximaram da mesinha e Dante disse em voz alta: 

_ Oh, então esses são os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena? A que foram reduzidos, hein? A um bando de pivetes ramelentos, cheirando a fralda sem trocar... 

Aioria ficou olhando pra eles com os olhos verdes fuzilando, mas Camus tocou em seu braço sem parar de comer. Saga olhou e disse calmamente: 

_ Caia fora. 

_ Ou você vai fazer o quê, pentelho? – desafiou Capella de Auriga, segundos antes de bater na parede. 

Os outros dois olharam para o pequeno Saga, do alto dos seus seis anos, de pé na mesa, onde seus companheirinhos só tinham puxado os pratinhos de plástico, com a mãozinha estendida e o cosmos agressivamente erguido. Tia Manda, que esperou pelo desfecho já sabido da questão, se aproximou, balançando a cabeça: 

_ Desce, Saga, ou você vai se machucar... E vocês, já pra mesa! Onde já se viu, três cavalões incomodando crianças... 

Carlo e Aldebaran entraram nessa hora, em que Moses e Dante erguiam Capella do chão e os outros cavaleiros de prata chegavam. Misty olhou para Afrodite surpreso, mas o garoto só lhe mostrou a língua. Carlo abaixou, Milo pulou no chão, indo direto para os braços da tia Manda. 

_ Milo!! Você sempre carinhoso... 

_ O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Deba, antes de passar os bebês para as servas colocarem nos cadeirões. 

_ Provocações entre cavaleiros de ouro e prata, como sempre. Mas eles não se lembram que a força de um cavaleiro de ouro começa a despontar aos seis anos. É a idade de Saga agora, não? 

Carlo deu uma gargalhada maldosa. Aioria perguntou para Camus: 

_ Quando vô podê faze igual ao Saga? 

_ Quando oce perder os dente da frente. – respondeu Shura. 

_ E demora muito? 

_ Demora... não vale tira fora, tem que espera caí. 

Aioria lambeu a colher, pensativo... Shun e os outros chegaram e Misty pensou em tirar sarro das "babás de bronze", mas Asterion lhe passou uma mensagem de "Fica na sua!". 

_ Tias, estão dando carne desfiada para o Shaka? Mas ele não come carne! 

_ Menino, calado. Primeiro, que bebês tem que comer de tudo. Depois que é por pouco tempo, não vai afetar em nada as convicções do loirinho. 

_ E além do mais, Mú está comendo. Quer que Shaka tenha lombrigas de vontade? – respondeu outra tia da cozinha. 

Shun ficou vermelho e não falou mais. Shura encheu a colher de arroz e ia armar para atirar, começando uma guerra de comida, mas um olhar de Máscara da Morte o convenceu que era melhor ter paz no almoço. 

De barriguinha cheia, os bebês bocejaram e coçaram os olhinhos. Afrodite e Camus procuraram com os olhos Shun e Hyoga, que pararam de conversar para acudir seus meninos. Mas Shun e Shiryu tinham que fazer a mudança, então Seiya se prontificou a levar Afrodite para descansar depois do almoço. Shun se arrepiou: 

_ Não, Seiya, eu agradeço, mas... ih, ainda tem que trocar o Shaka e coloca-lo pra dormir... 

_ Eu também ponho. 

_ E quem vai cuidar do Saga? 

_ A Saori, oras. 

Shun mordeu a unha do polegar. "Ai, porque eu me propus a cuidar de dois? E ainda de idades diferentes? Será que eu posso confiar no Seiya? O Afrodite ta caindo de sono e o Shaka ta ficando impaciente... Sozinho eu não vou conseguir, não... Como eu queria a ajuda de alguém com experiência em cuidar de crianças..." 

Sim, ele estava pensando NELE. De repente, Seiya fez uma careta para alguém que estava às costas de Shun e uma voz conhecida disse: 

_ Meu irmão, essa é a maior encrenca que você já se meteu. – Ikki riu, se abaixando pra olhar Afrodite de perto – É um moleque tão bonito, pena que vai se estragar quando crescer. Vem, pivete, tio Ikki vai te por pra dormir. 

Afrodite se encolheu, assustado. Olhou para Shun, os olhos cheios d'água. 

_ Vai com ele, Di. É meu irmão. Não precisa ter medo dele. 

_ Que tipo de lembranças será que eles têm? Shaka também tem medo de mim? – Ikki estendeu os braços e o loiro veio tranqüilamente. 

Tia Manda já recomendou antes deles saírem. 

_ Não se esqueçam de que eles têm que escovar os dentinhos. Até os bebês. 

Milo e Shura não queriam tirar a soneca depois do almoço. Aioria quis entrar na deles, mas estava caindo de sono. Saori veio buscar Saga, então Seiya ajudou no transporte dos meninos até o salão de recreação. Colchonetes foram jogados no chão e os cavaleirinhos foram escolher bichinhos de pelúcia para dormir... Camus nem se mexeu. Encostou nos braços de um grande urso polar e dormiu sentado mesmo. Afrodite pegou uma baleia de pelúcia e se deitou no colchonete, Aioria fazendo o mesmo com um leãozinho. Aldebaran demonstrou grande perícia ao trocar a fralda de xixi de Mú, que não queria parar quieto, mas que dormiu facilmente, com chupeta e um paninho no rosto. "Muitos irmãos e sobrinhos" justificou Touro. Shaka estava derrubadinho, nem se mexeu ao ser trocado, cochilando. Máscara da Morte levou seus pentelhos para passear, ANDANDO pelos aposentos do Grande Templo, meia hora depois, vinha com os dois debaixo dos braços, dormindo como pedras. 

Ao ver os meninos dormindo, Hyoga comentou, ao saírem da sala (para uma outra onde iam ver TV, jogar ou ler, esperando que eles acordassem): 

_ Não parece que vai ser tão difícil... 

Aldebaran, Carlo e Ikki se entreolharam e Deba comentou: 

_ Você foi filho único, não? 

_ Fui... 

_ Então, ta... – Ikki bateu amigavelmente no ombro dele...- Sim, pato, tudo é muuuito fácil. 


	3. Fácil, né, Hyoga?

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS**

**CAPÍTULO 03 – FÁCIL, NÉ, HYOGA? **

Após uma meia hora, Afrodite e Shura acordaram na mesma hora. Afrodite apertando o pintinho se levantou apressado. Shura percebeu aonde ele ia e pra quê e passou correndo na frente. Bateu a porta do banheiro, som que alertou os rapazes que os meninos tinham acordado. E mais ainda o choro de Peixes na porta do banheiro. Carlo bateu na porta:

_ Shura, abre já a porra da porta! 

_ To fazeno xixi... 

_ Abre agora! 

Ikki se aproximou, Afrodite já estava pulando de um pé noutro, desesperado. Assim que Fênix lhe tocou o ombrinho, aquilo que tava difícil segurar transbordou... Afrodite começou a chorar alto, desconsoladamente. Carlo berrou: 

_ Shura, se eu arrombar essa porta ce ta frito, pivete! ABRE JÁ!! 

_ O trinco caiu e eu não alcanço... – gemeu o moleque 

_ Shura... 

_ Peraí, tio Carlo... 

Com os berros, Aioria e Milo também levantaram, mas resolveram fazer xixi lá fora, subindo novamente no parapeito da janela, horrorizando Hyoga, que viu e ficou com medo de falar algo e eles caírem. Com o choro, Shaka acordou assustado e resolveu tirar a chupeta de Mú pra se acalmar. O outro bebê acordou e avançou no loiro pra recuperar o que era seu. Aldebaran foi correndo tentar separar os dois que se arranhavam e puxavam o cabelo com uma mãozinha e a chupeta com a outra, além de contribuírem com o coral de gritos. Foi nessa confusão que Shun e Shiryu voltaram da arrumação nas casas de Sagitário e Virgem. Shiryu foi ajudar Hyoga a descer os mijões, Shun foi pegar outra chupeta para Shaka, Shura abriu a porta, depois de subir em cima do cestinho de lixo e cair dentro, porque não virou de cabeça pra baixo e a tampa não resistiu ao seu peso. Ikki tirou a roupa molhada de Afrodite e enxugou o corpo e o rosto do moleque, queimando tudo em seguida e pegando-o no colo, pra acalma-lo. Foi nessa hora que Camus levantou, passou pelo corredor onde tudo acontecia, puxou Hyoga pela mão e entrou no banheiro. Todos pararam para ver. Ele entrou no reservadinho, se sentou, esperou um pouquinho, daí se virou pro loiro que mordia a boca pra não rir: 

_ Já fazeu, Oga. Limpa? 

Hyoga limpou, arrumou a roupa de Camus, puxou a descarga franzindo o nariz e se permitiu rir lá fora, quando Aquário já estava junto de Milo e Aioria... 

_ Nossa, que cinco minutos! 

_ Sim, precisamos agora mantê-los ocupados... – respondeu Ikki, colocando outra roupa em Afrodite, que ainda soluçava. 

_ Tem um parquinho ali fora... – disse Aldebaran- Vamos deixa-los um pouquinho no sol, pra se cansarem... 

_ Num quero paiquinho... – gemeu Peixes 

Shun passou Shaka para o colo de Ikki e pegou na mãozinha dele: 

_ Vamos, Di. Brincar de castelinho na areia, caminhãozinho, você vai gostar... 

Seiya e Saga já estavam lá, Saga no trepa-trepa, virando de uma barrinha na outra. Milo e Aioria correram para a gangorra, enquanto Shura ia no carrossel virar com Carlo. Camus e Afrodite se sentaram no tanque de areia, de pazinhas e baldinhos de todos os tamanhos, prontos pra construírem uma cidade. Shun molhou um pouco pra firmar e eles começaram a brincar. Shura saiu do carrossel e esperou se firmar. Quis balançar, ir na gangorra, no escorregador, brincando com Aioria e Milo tranqüilamente até que a cidade dos outros dois ficou pronta. Os olhos azuis faiscaram e ele desafiou os coleguinhas pra virar cambalhotas. 

_ No chão duro não, Shu. – reclamou Máscara da Morte, sem perceber o alcance da travessura. 

_ A gente vira na areia... – gritou ele, já virando uma estrela pra dentro do tanque, caindo bem em cima de um "prédio" e esparramando areia em cima de Camus e Afrodite. Camus cuspiu o tanto que lhe atingiu a boca e avançou em cima de Shura. Afrodite só ficou olhando e começou a chorar de novo... Hyoga foi defender seu mestre, mas Ikki balançou a cabeça, ao ver Shun correr pra acalmar Peixes: 

_ Parece que Afrodite é um chafariz. Nunca vi chorar tanto... não, minto, já vi sim... Shun está provando do próprio remédio... 

Carlo deu UMA palmada em Shura, colocando-o de castigo num banco. Milo e Aioria vieram ajudar Camus a montar a cidade de novo, mas Afrodite se sentou aos pés de Shun, preferindo observar insetos ou brincar de carrinho a se misturar com eles de novo... As servas trouxeram frutas picadas. Quando Carlo se virou para chamar Shura pra comer, ele já não estava mais no banco. 

Reviraram o parquinho até que ele apareceu no meio dos outros mastigando. Máscara da Morte contou até vinte, bufando. Os servos trouxeram velocípedes e os meninos pularam de alegria, querendo apostar corrida. Fosse porque já tava na hora, fosse pelas frutas que comeram, Shaka olhou para o Ikki, ficou vermelho e de repente, um som conhecido se fez ouvir. Ikki nem piscou. 

_ Shun, vem trocar o Shaka que eu preciso descer com o Afrodite. Precisamos dar uma olhada nos gatos dele. 

Shun olhou para Aldebaran com um olhar choroso e o grandalhão deu uma gargalhada: 

_ Calma, garoto, é só cocô. – e foi passar o Mú para Shiryu segurar, quando o bebê se espremeu e o som se repetiu. – Epa! Xiii, Shun, eu tenho minha própria merda pra limpar. Mas vamos, que você pode aprender comigo. 

Não era bem isso que Shun queria, mas enfim... Shaka era bem mais dócil de limpar que Mú, que quase caiu do trocador. Shun sentiu ânsias, mas suportou bem o desafio. 

Na casa de Peixes, Afrodite ficou olhando para os gatos, Freddie (Mercury) e George (Michael) enquanto Ikki punha comida para eles. Os bichanos vieram cheirar o menino, e logo começaram a miar. Di estendeu a mãozinha, medroso, para tocar no pêlo sedoso dos siameses e eles permitiram, se esfregando nele, miando. Afrodite riu, feliz. Mas Ikki não permitiu que ele trouxesse os gatos para a casa de Virgem e espantou os bichos, porque Shaka poderia machuca-los e eles o arranhariam para se defender. 

Shura virou com o velocípede em cima de Saga, que só não bateu nele porque Seiya não deixou. Aioria e Camus brigaram por causa de um brinquedo, Mú e Shaka passaram a tarde se estranhando. As servas tiveram dó e fizeram um manualzinho básico de como cuidar dos meninos e para os bebês. Regras simples. E as cinco da tarde, os rapazes se dividiram, indo cada um para sua casa, levando sua "encomenda". Saga encrencou com Seiya: 

_ Eu não sou bebê. Ainda é cedo pra tomar banho. Vamos mais tarde. 

_ Saga... 

_ Não quero ir! NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO! QUEM É VOCÊ PRA MANDAR EM MIM? 

Seiya ficou olhando pra ele, boquiaberto, mas Saori teve um insight brilhante: 

_ Ele é seu mestre. Seu sensei. Você veio pra cá pra aprender a ser um cavaleiro, Saga e se quiser ganhar uma armadura, vai ter que obedecer ao Seiya. 

Saga ficou olhando firme pra ela, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas acatou o que ela disse, já que não tinha memória suficiente pra desmentir. Só se lembrava que aos seis anos veio para o Santuário aprender a ser um cavaleiro. Assim que ele subiu para o Templo do Grande Mestre, Saori suspirou, aliviada e Seiya perguntou: 

_ Como você conseguiu? 

_ Eu imaginei que, de alguma forma, Chronos alterou a memória deles. Os pequenos não choram por mamãe e papai, e olha que Afrodite tem seis irmãs mais velhas que ele. Eles consideram vocês que cuidam deles como família. Saga mesmo, não sente a falta de Kanon e eles foram criados juntos, por Zeus! 

_ Então agora eu sou sensei do Saga... 

_ Oras, Seiya. Você não vai conseguir ensinar muita coisa pra ele, em apenas um mês. Ele só vai te respeitar um pouco, se você souber se impor. 

_'Xa comigo, Saori. Vamos? 

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Ia ser um looongo mês. 


	4. A Primeira Noite

**O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS**

**CAPÍTULO 04 – A PRIMEIRA NOITE **

Aldebaran levou Mú para a casa de Capricórnio. Re-verificou tudo com o olhar antes de colocar o bebê no chão. Mú ficou sentadinho, olhando para a casa toda antes de engatinhar para o sofá. Tentou se levantar, mas a fralda parecia pesar e não deixa-lo sair do chão por muito tempo. Aldebaran achou um lugar pra deixar as coisas (velocípede, bolsa de bebê) e enfiou o mocinho roxo num andador de bóias. Enquanto Mú pulava e gritava de alegria, Deba foi arrumar um banho pra ele. Depois do banho, em que não se sabe qual se molhou mais (Deba fez uma anotação mental para tomar banho com o bebê nas próximas vezes) Mú foi trocado e esfregou os olhos bocejando. Deba abriu um potinho de comida de bebê pronta, esquentou por uns segundos e conseguiu que Áries comesse antes de entrar em coma. Mansamente, Aldebaran limpou os dentes de Mú com um cotonete, sua boca com um pano úmido e colocou o bebê no meio da grande cama de Capricórnio, sentindo seus olhos ficarem úmidos com aquela visão meiga de um bebê dormindo com a boquinha entreaberta.

Hyoga deixou Camus no chão e foi arrumar o banho. O menino não se sentiu estranho em sua própria casa, mas foi atraído para o seu quarto. No armário, Hyoga havia escondido as caixas das armaduras. Camus passou a mão pelas caixas, sentindo algo estranho e inexplicável. E sentiu também que devia estar fazendo arte, mexendo em algo que não devia, senão não estariam escondidas. Foi assim que quando escutou Cisne voltando, tentou fechar a porta do armário rapidamente e prendeu o dedinho na porta, gritando desesperado. Hyoga se apressou, soltou o dedinho roxo e segurou em sua mão, esfriando só um pouquinho, como uma compressa de gelo natural. Camus soluçou ainda um pouco e ficou olhando para sua mãozinha entre as mãos do jovem. 

_ Oga... 

_ Hmmm? 

_ Como ce faz isso? Eu tamém pode? 

_ Quando você crescer vai poder. Com o treino certo, vai fazer coisas maiores que essas. 

Os olhos azuis escuros brilharam, mas foram uns olhos azuis claros que se umedeceram de emoção, quando o menino disse: 

_ É? E ce vai me trenar? Vai sê meu sensei? Diz que vai. 

_ Claro que vou – pigarreou Cisne, disfarçando. – E como seu sensei, eu mando: vamos tomar banho. 

Shiryu colocou Aioria no chão e o Leão foi direto para a geladeira. 

_ Não, vamos tomar banho, que você está imundo, Oria. 

_ Ah, tio. To com fome. – e a barriga do menino roncou, confirmando. 

O estômago de Shiryu roncou em eco e eles riram. Comendo uma maçã cada um, Aioria seguiu Shiryu para o banheiro. 

Na casa de Escorpião, os meninos quase começaram a brigar pra ver quem ia tomar banho primeiro, mas Máscara da Morte resolveu tudo com dois gritos. Jantaram em silêncio. Carlo pôs os pijaminhas neles e como a cama de Milo era redonda, colocou cada um num canto e foi pra sala, assistir TV. Dali quinze minutos, sentiu um par de olhos espiando por cima do braço do sofá: 

_ Que foi, Milo? 

_ Num to com sono, tio Cailo. 

_ Eu tamém não... – gemeu Shura, surgindo ao lado de Escorpião. 

No meio da madrugada, Carlo acordou com dois meninos deitados em cima dele. Levou os dois pra cama e deitou no meio, suspirando. 

Na casa de Virgem, Afrodite ameaçou chorar, não reconhecendo seu espaço, mas antes do desastre total, Shun abriu a porta do jardim, o que acalmou o menino. Shaka estendeu a mãozinha para as bomboniéres cheias de sementes que Virgem guardava pra roer durante o dia e Ikki franziu a testa: como ele iria mastigar aquela comida de passarinho sem todos os dentes? Espalhou na mesa algumas sementes de girassol e abóbora e socou de leve, partindo em pedaços pequenos. Shaka enfiou os pedacinhos na boca e ficou jogando de um lado pra outro, chupando. Como não era tão saboroso, cuspiu no chão, arrancando uma gargalhada de Fênix: 

_ Isso mesmo, Shaka. Deixa essa merda natural pro chato do adulto... Vou comprar umas balas pra você amanhã. 

_ Tamém queio... – disse uma vozinha atrás dele. Shun arqueou as sombrancelhas, suspirando. Em um mês eles iam acabar com o Shaka. 

Afrodite estava segurando uma flor amarela e deu para o bebê, que prontamente ia levando à boca, mas Peixes lhe segurou o braço: 

_ Bonito, Sha. Num é pra cume. 

Shaka ficou olhando pra ele, registrando a informação. O que era bonito não era pra se comer. 

_ Iito. – resmungou o loiro.- aaaaaaahhhh, a-a-áua. 

_ Acho melhor arrumar um banho logo, Shun, porque essa áua tanto pode ser água como comida... 

_ Mida. – repetiu Afrodite, passando a mão na barriguinha – Di qué papá. 

_ Co-mi-da. – disse Ikki, puxando o garoto pra tirar a roupa dele. – Você sabe falar direito, Afrodite. Já ta na hora. 

_ To-mi-da. – tentou Peixes, mas Fênix balançou a cabeça. – Di qué papá! – resolveu ele, rindo e correndo pro banheiro, dessa vez acompanhado de um Shun risonho: 

_ Não foi dessa vez, Ikki. 

Depois do banho,  Ikki deu um potinho de comida pronta para Shaka, sem deixar Shun ver o rótulo ("não vai encher meu saco! Se tiver carne, e daí? Desencana, Shun") e Afrodite comeu de tudo que se punha no seu prato ("Garoto bom de boca!"). Shaka, ao contrário de Mú, não desmaiou após o jantar, indo um pouco pro andador gastar energia enquanto Afrodite foi ver desenho na TV.  

_ Eles não estranharam nada... 

_ Afrodite estranhou a casa... 

_ Não, Ikki. Não é esquisito que eles não chamem pelas mamães? Afinal, nem todos os cavaleiros foram órfãos. 

_ O velho deus do tempo deve ter previsto isso e deu uma vantagem para nós. Já pensou toda essa molecada berrando? Saga e Aioria chamando pelos irmãos? 

Shun pensou no assunto e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Afrodite viu e veio correndo. 

_ Shun ta tiste, Ikki... poque Shun ta tiste? 

_ Porque Shun é meio bobo, Afrodite. Chora à toa... 

_ Shun num é bobo não. – Di abraçou Andrômeda – Num choa, Shun, senão eu chóo tamém. Vou pega uma forzinha pra você. – e saiu. 

Voltou logo depois de mãos vazias. Ikki ergueu uma sombrancelha: 

_ Ué, cadê a florzinha? 

_ Lá foia ta escuio... – gemeu Afrodite. – Di tem medo. 

Shun deu uma gargalhada e abraçou o menino. Shaka que já tava fazendo beicinho também quis colo e todos foram dormir. 


	5. The day after

CAPÍTULO 05 

**THE DAY AFTER (OU CHRONOS COMPLICA...)**

Máscara da Morte e os meninos estavam cansados e não ouviram quando começou a chover... Mas nas outras casas sim, houve um certo... pânico!

Aioria estava dormindo sozinho na cama de Sagitário e Shiryu num colchonete no chão. Leão pulou da cama num trovão mais forte direto no colchonete, assustando o Dragão:

_ Que foi, Oria?

_ Ta choveno... to com medo, tio Shiru...

Daí Shiryu prestou atenção no tempo. Realmente, parecia que o mundo ia acabar em água, com raios e trovões... "Chovendo? Não era época de chover... Deve ser mais um teste do deus do tempo. Vamos ver se a gente se sai bem."

_ Deita na cama, Aioria. Eu vou dormir com você. Não precisa ter medo, a casa é de pedra, resiste a tudo. 

_ Num vai cair, não? – o menino ainda estava assustado.

_ Garanto que não. 

Na casa de Aquário, Camus estava dormindo em seu quarto, Hyoga no dele, mas tinha deixado a porta entreaberta para escutar qualquer coisa... No trovão forte, Hyoga abriu os olhos pensando em seu pequeno mestre e qual não foi seu espanto em encontra-lo de pé, olhando pra ele.

_ Que foi, Camus?

_ Eu... eu... vim vê se tava tudo bem com ocê, Oga. Vim aqui te protege da chuva... é... eu vim. 

Hyoga olhou para os olhos azuis escuros arregalados e para os lábios que tremiam... 

_ Muito obrigado, Camus. Sabe, eu realmente tenho um pouco de medo de chuva forte... Se você me permitir, poderíamos ir dormir os dois na sua cama. Eu protejo você e você me protege, que tal? 

Camus sorriu, aliviado.

_ Acho bom, Oga. – E pegou na mão do loiro, voltando pro quarto mais tranqüilo.

Na casa de Capricórnio, se Mú dormia com os roncos do Aldebaran, não era um trovãozinho qualquer que ia acorda-lo. Mas na casa de Virgem, os ânimos ficaram um pouco... exaltados... 

Shaka acordou no trovão forte e chorou assustado, assustando Shun, que dormia com ele. Ikki também acordou com o choro do loirinho, para descobrir que quem dorme com criança pequena corre o risco de acordar molhado. 

_ Que merda!

Mas o pior é que Afrodite não estava mais na cama. Xingando baixinho, Ikki se trocou, tirou os lençóis molhados, virou o colchão e foi procurar o peixinho encharcado. Afrodite tinha tirado a roupa e ido dormir nas almofadas da sala. 

_ Quando não está vazando por cima, está vazando por baixo... Vou por uma rolha nesse moleque. 

Ikki jogou as roupas do Afrodite no banheiro, pegou o menino no colo e voltou pra cama. Mas logo levantou e levou-o pra fazer xixi antes de dormir, sonolento mesmo. Só pra acalmar, Shun trocou o bebê, acendeu um incenso de sândalo e começou a cantar baixinho. Shaka logo começou a fazer pequenos ruídos, como se estivesse cantando também, colocou a chupeta na boca e encostou em Andrômeda. E adormeceram novamente. 

Saga se levantou no meio da noite pra fazer xixi, depois teve um ataque de sonambulismo e saiu andando pelo Grande Templo afora. Saori quase teve um treco ao não encontra-lo na cama no dia seguinte... Uma serva o encontrou dormindo na cadeira do Grande Mestre... "O que não faz o inconsciente..." pensou a deusa.

Carlo acordou sentindo algo estranho. Milo tinha se enfiado por baixo dele e Shura deitado em suas costas. Ensanduichado, Máscara quase não conseguia respirar, quanto mais se mexer. Acabou por jogar Capricórnio na cama e foi pro banheiro. Os meninos se espreguiçaram e olharam pela janela... Tinha poças de água, grandes e pequenas por toda parte... Eles se entreolharam e de pijamas mesmo pularam a janela de encontro às poças. Quando Carlo voltou, correu pra janela, a tempo de ver Milo pulando de poça em poça e Shura deslizando pelo chão molhado, na maior alegria. Até que Shura deslizou para dentro de uma poça que não era só de água, mas lama. Saiu de lá que só dava pra ver os olhos azuis. O cosmos de Máscara da Morte alcançou picos de indignação ao ver o garoto voltar pra fazer de novo. Shiryu sentiu, passou o braço por Aioria e desceu correndo. Milo estava no pé da escada, encolhido, enquanto Shura pulava de poça em poça, fugindo de Carlo que já estava tão molhado e sujo quanto o garoto. Colocando Aioria perto de Milo e recomendando que não se mexessem, Shiryu observou uns momentos e puxou Shura num descuido do moleque. Ele esperneou, mas os olhos de Carlo estavam fuzilando, e Shura resolveu ficar quietinho nos braços do dragão. Máscara da Morte ficou olhando pra eles, Shiryu se sujando com aquele serzinho enlameado do qual só se via os olhos, ele mesmo encharcado e sujo, Milo escorregando ao vir pra perto deles e como estava de mãozinha dada com o Leão, levou-o junto, molhando o único que restava seco. Aioria começou a rir, assim como Milo e Shura. Era uma situação tão absurda que Carlo também começou a rir, contaminando Shiryu. Mas o melhor estava por vir, na hora de dar banho nos meninos. Primeiro deram banho em Milo e Aioria que só estavam molhados. Depois do banho de Shura, o menino chorava e esperneava, gritando com Carlo e Shiryu:

_ NÃO! NÃO! EU NUM QUEIO FICA LIMPO! EU QUEIO VOLTA PRA LÁ! PÕE A SUJEIA DE VOLTA! PÕE A SUJEIA DE VOLTA! 

Carlo prometeu uma surra de vara verde se ele pusesse um pé no pátio. Shiryu e Aioria tomaram café da manhã com eles, depois voltaram pra se trocar na casa de Sagitário, o dragão num robe de Milo, Oria enrolado numa grande toalha. Não deu outra. No final da tarde, os narizinhos já estavam escorrendo. 

Ikki saiu cedo pra buscar doces pra molecada. Esvaziou a bomboniére de sementes de abóbora e trocou por balas mastigáveis e a de sementes de girassol por bombons. Os olhos azuis piscinas até brilhavam. Mas os irmãos Amamiya foram taxativos. Doces só depois do almoço... Afrodite tinha planos diferentes. E a oportunidade surgiu numa visita. Marin e Shina vieram ver os bebês e todo mundo se distraiu com o loirinho. Peixes silenciosamente saiu do terraço e foi para a sala. Olhou para a bomboniére em cima da estante e foi subindo com cuidado pelas prateleiras. Jogou o pote em cima de uma almofada e pulou no sofá, se escondendo atrás dele. Quando sentiram sua falta, Afrodite já tinha baixado o nível do chocolate pela metade do pote. 

_ Ai, que lindinho! – Marin ficou apaixonada pela carinha suja do peixinho. Mas Shun estava preocupado.

_ Isso vai dar uma dor de barriga... 

_ Desencana, Shun! Todo mundo já fez uma dessas uma vez na vida... – Ikki chegou com uma toalha de mão úmida e passou no rosto sujo de Afrodite. – Caramba! Tem chocolate até nas orelhas! 

À tardezinha Afrodite estava encolhidinho, com dor de barriga... Shun e Ikki tentavam dar remédio pra ele (que lógico, não queria tomar), enquanto Shaka fazia a sesta. Com o choro de Afrodite, Shaka acordou e quis pular a grade do berço. Caiu de testa no chão, fazendo um grande galo e abrindo um berreiro maior que o do outro. 

Camus quebrou um espelho na casa de Aquário e cortou o pé. Hyoga chorava mais que o garoto ao segura-lo para dar pontos. 

Enquanto isso, desde a manhã, Saga estava sob o comando de Seiya. Pégaso fez o menino sair cedo para treinar. Treino físico puxado, depois demonstração de habilidades. Seiya se surpreendeu com a resistência de Saga, que ralava no chão sem reclamar. Mas Saori ficou brava quando, ao abraçar o menino no final da tarde, ele adormeceu encostado nela.

_ Seiya, você está forçando muito.

_ Nada menos do que eu passei com Marin.

_ Já te falei. Um mês não vai mudar nada. 

_ Você mesma disse que eu sou o sensei dele. Confie em mim... 


	6. Folga das babas

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS

**CAPÍTULO 06- FOLGA DAS BABÁS**

Foi uma semana atarefada para as "babás"... Aioria, Shura e Milo estavam resfriados, com direito a febre, nariz escorrendo, tosse e muita, muita manha mesmo. Máscara da Morte quase enlouqueceu com aqueles dois, que choravam à toa, queriam atenção só pra si, engasgavam com a pouca comida que conseguiam engolir e olhavam pra ele com um olhar de derreter qualquer coração de pedra. Shina acabou indo ajudar depois de três dias...

_ Mas como funciona esse negócio de não poder tocar nos bebês? As servas vivem apavoradas...

_ Coisa de deus velho... Ele colocou medo nas servas pra que elas não ficassem com eles e ajudassem a gente... sabe que tem gente que quase vomita pra trocar esses fedelhos, né? De bom grado daria a bunda suja deles pra mulherada limpar. Zeus, você nem imagina como tudo fede cada vez que um deles regurgita. Até os bebês menores... 

_ Você? Reclamar do cheiro? Sua casa fedia pra caramba... 

_ Pra você ver que a coisa é feia... Porra, como eu to cansado... Só hoje eu lembrei que já faz uns dez dias que eu não bebo, não saio nem dou uma. Eu não casei pra não ter esse tipo de responsabilidade e to aqui, fazendo papel de monge. 

Shina riu. 

_ Vocês deviam se revezar pra sair, assim que a pivetaiada melhorar. 

_ Sem dúvida! Vou dar essa idéia pros caras, depois. Que foi, Shura? Vai lá pular nas poças de lama de novo_, figlio de una putta_... Nunca pensei que uma gripe derrubasse tanto esses meninos. 

_ Dodói... 

_ Onde agora? 

_ Aqui. – colocou a mão na cabeça, fazendo careta. – Ta tudo zunzando... 

Shina olhou pra Carlo, que traduziu:

_ Tontura. Dá zumbido na orelha... Deita de novo, pentelho. A tia Shina vai te levar remédio. Cadê o Milo? Será que a febre dele passou? Ele ta tão quietinho...

Milo ainda estava quente, mas menos que há dois dias atrás... Shina ficou olhando para Máscara da Morte, impressionada como ele cuidava tranqüilamente dos dois. 

Camus andava irritado porque não podia fazer nada com o pé enfaixado. Hyoga precisou de muita paciência, pois de repente seu mestre tão bonzinho virou um pequeno tirano, gritão e manhoso. 

Na casa de Virgem, a briga foi entre Ikki e Shun sobre o tratamento de Afrodite, diagnosticado pelo médico do santuário como "intoxicação alimentar". O menino precisava de uns dias de dieta leve e uns remédios para estabilizar o sistema digestivo. Só que Dido não gostava de tomar remédio, fazia o maior escândalo na hora da medicação, deixando Shaka assustado e fazendo que o menorzinho engrossasse o coral de choro. E acabava vomitando depois de tomar. Shun não via saída:

_ Ele só piora depois da medicação. Se pela boca não vai, só tem uma solução: supositório...

_ Nem pensar.

_ Mas Ikki! Afrodite precisa de remédio.

_ Injeção. 

_ Ai, tadinho. Ele vai sofrer. Além do mais, vai ter que levar todo dia na enfermaria pra tomar... E se ele grita aqui, imagine lá...

_ Eu levo. E agüento o choro dele até quando precisar. Mas não vou ser cúmplice do vício desse moleque. Você acha que tudo começou como? 

Shun ficou olhando para o irmão, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Acabou sentando no chão, mole de tanto rir... 

_ Acha, Ikki? Só você mesmo... 

Mas Afrodite não tinha tanto medo de injeção como Shun achou. Ele ficava relaxadinho nas pernas do Fênix, que depois levava o moleque na casa de Peixes pra ver os gatos ou pra ver Saga treinando com Seiya na Arena. Todo mundo dava uma olhadinha no treino. Aldebaran e Shun antes de levar os bebês para o salão de brinquedos, assim como Máscara da Morte, Hyoga e Shiryu. Fênix era o único que podia ficar tranqüilo porque Afrodite ficava quieto, observando. Os outros tinham medo que os seus pivetes caíssem das arquibancadas (o que não era uma coisa impossível de acontecer) Mas todo mundo concordava numa coisa. Saga já era um garoto poderoso apesar da pouca idade e Seiya devia ficar esperto, porque ia se ferrar na mão do menino. 

Aldebaran colocava os pezinhos de Mú sobre os pés e ia caminhando um pouco com ele, ouvindo com prazer o bebê de Áries rir com a brincadeira. Tia Mandra era a única serva que não tinha medo de tocar os bebês e vivia com algum deles no colo. As outras, mais supersticiosas, achavam que a velha serva ou ia acabar sendo castigada ou já tinha acordo com os deuses. Fosse o que fosse, Anaximandra se divertia também em ficar com seus eternos cavaleiros do coração nos braços, mordendo as bochechas coradas de Mú e Shaka, ou apertando o irritado Camus nos braços, enchendo Milo e Shura de beijos, contando histórias para Afrodite e Aioria, sentados em suas pernas. Carlo conversou com os outros sobre revezarem pra sair um pouco, sendo apoiado pelo Ikki e Shiryu. Shun e Aldebaran nem piscaram. Agüentaram 15 dias agüentariam outros 15 e quantos mais viessem, pois amavam aqueles bebês dóceis... que só não podiam se ver, porque logo avançavam no cabelo um do outro... 

_ Eu não entendo...- Shun separava Shaka, apertando a cabecinha loira contra o peito.

_ Ciúmes. – sentenciava Aldebaran, colocando a chupeta de volta na boca nervosa de Mú. – Cada um vê o outro como ladrão da atenção que poderia ter sozinho. Quando vocês vão sair, então?

_ Amanhã Milo vai dormir com Aioria e Shura com Camus pra que eu saia primeiro. Depois Camus dorme conosco em Escorpião e Aioria desce pra dormir com Afrodite em Virgem e Shiryu e Hyoga podem sair. Afrodite dorme com qualquer um, mas Shaka não pode juntar com Mú... 

_ Saori fica com o Mú – intrometeu-se Seiya, chegando e trazendo Saga pela mão. 

_ Eu posso cuidar do Shaka – ofereceu-se Hyoga. – E do Afrodite junto. Nunca vi um menino tão quietinho... 

Ikki olhou para Hyoga rindo:

_ Você não aprende mesmo... Afrodite é sossegado, mas está longe de ser quietinho... 

_ Sim. – completou Shun. – Ele sobe em qualquer lugar onde possa encaixar o pé. Já o pegamos desde de em cima da geladeira até em cima da laje da casa de Virgem...

Todos olharam para Afrodite, brincando de carrinho inocentemente com Aioria e Milo... 

_ Shura é mestre em calcular mal uma situação. Como no dia em que foi pular na poça d'água e era lama... ou no dia em que foi tirar um brinquedo deles da pá do ventilador. Como foi parar lá não sei, mas ao invés de me chamarem, Shura ligou o ventilador pra cair. Na primeira rodada, o brinquedo voou de encontro à vidraça da sala. E Milo é campeão na arte da fuga. Ele casca fora, ninguém acha o cúmplice da travessura... – Carlo sorriu.  

_ Mú é curioso. Puxa as coisas de cima de mesa pra ver o que é. Eu ando usando jogo americano pra ele não ter toalha pra puxar, mas ele é danado... Já levou banho de suco, de espaguete, água de todo tipo, principalmente de vasos, tranco a porta da cozinha direto... 

_ Shaka já é mais estabanado. Vive caindo, derrubando as coisas em cima dele, se batendo com brinquedos, parece que esta sempre no mundo da lua... 

_ Camus vive desmontando as coisas... pena que nem tudo ele consegue montar depois... 

Shiryu ia começar a falar de Aioria quando começou a rir.

_ Que foi?

_ Parecemos pais corujas, falando dos filhotes... 

Todos olharam de novo pras crianças, sentindo uma emoção forte. Depois disfarçaram e mudaram de assunto... Mal sabiam eles que o desafio ia piorar...

Milo nunca tinha dormido longe de Shura, então estranhou um pouco. Mas Shiryu perguntou a ele qual era o seu costume em casa. Aioria que achou estranho dormirem os três na mesma cama... Shiryu acordou com dores nas costas de tanto levar chute do Leão, inquieto na cama... Mas um dia só... 

Já na casa de Aquário, as coisas ficaram feias. Camus teve uma crise de ciúmes que Hyoga nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz. Não queria que Shura pegasse nos SEUS brinquedos, nem comesse na SUA mesa, ou escovasse os dentes no SEU banheiro ou chegasse perto do SEU sensei. Shura que também era brigão, não se acovardou. Eles chegaram a se pegar duas vezes, deixando Cisne sem ação. Até que não teve como. Hyoga chamou Camus no quarto e deu-lhe uma bronca, afirmando que Shura era visita e merecia ser tratado com respeito. Se continuassem brigando, ele, Hyoga iria por Camus de castigo mesmo não gostando da idéia. O cavaleirinho de Aquário fez um bico do tamanho de uma tromba de elefante, chegou a ficar com os olhos cheios d'água, mas não deu o braço a torcer. Virou as costas pro Hyoga e sacudiu os ombros (gesto mais francês não existe):

_ Ce gosta mais dele que de mim... Num ligo tamém... 

Hyoga levantou os olhos azuis pro teto e suspirou. Disse antes de sair do quarto:

_ Se você resolver se comportar, pode sair do quarto e ir lá brincar com a gente. Mas se for continuar fazendo manha, Camus, fique por aqui mesmo. 

Camus deitou na cama abraçando seu pingüim de pelúcia:

_ Só ocê me entende, Gegê... – e colocando o polegar na boca, ficou chateadinho até dormir... 

No dia seguinte, Aioria foi dormir com Shura e Milo, e Camus desceu para a casa de Virgem, porque Hyoga achou que Máscara da Morte não agüentaria uma rodada de brigas entre Aquário e Capricórnio. Leão estranhou aquele clima de bagunça que existia na casa de Escorpião. Carlo tratava os meninos como garotos maiores, fazendo com que eles limpassem o que sujavam, recolhessem os brinquedos, eles podiam comer tranqueiras, beber refrigerante, tomavam banho sozinhos (lógico que Máscara inspecionava a saída depois). Fumando um charuto enquanto lia o jornal, Carlo perguntava ao espantado Aioria:

_ Então na sua casa é tudo diferente?

_ É sim... 

_ Na certa, o Shiryu te faz tomar chá o dia inteiro... e aquele monte de besteira de comida saudável...

_ Faz sim. Onde eu vou mimir hoje, tio? Não vai caber tudo naquela cama redonda...

_ EU vou dormir no outro quarto e vocês dormem na cama redonda...

Que engano. No meio da noite, Shura se levantou pra ir dormir com ele no outro quarto, seguido dali a meia hora por Milo. Carlo riu e voltou com os dois pra cama de Escorpião, encontrando Aioria pronto pra ir atrás deles. Câncer deu uma gargalhada alta e se jogou na cama, rolando com os moleques... Depois se ajeitaram e dormiram os quatro, se espremendo pra ninguém cair... 

Camus não fez escândalo na casa de Virgem, mas era visível que ainda estava irritado com Hyoga. Afrodite fez de tudo pra distrair o amiguinho, que não queria sorrir naquela noite. Mas o estabanado Shaka puxou o pote de doce das mãos de Shun com tanta força, que levou um banho de pudim, arrancando gargalhadas até de Ikki e Camus teve que rir. Lógico que antes de limpa-lo, Ikki fez questão de tirar uma foto "essa merece ser guardada..." 

No último dia, Aldebaran não queria sair... Saori praticamente foi buscar Mú e leva-lo pro Templo de Atena. Saga olhava pra eles e perguntou:

_ Tia Saori, a senhora é a mamãe do Mú?

_ Não, meu querido... os cabelos se parecem, né?

_ É... porque a gente não ficou com um bebê aqui?

_ Não sei... Você queria, Saga?

_ Ah... eu queria um amiguinho, como o Milo e o Shura... Já viu o Afrodite ensinando o Shaka a dar beijo? 

_ Você se sente sozinho, Saga?

_ Não sei explicar... Tá faltando alguma coisa...

"Sim, ta faltando um irmão..." pensou Saori. "Eles estão recuperando a memória... o tempo está acabando. Ai, que bom."

Mal sabia ela que a prova maior estava por vir...


	7. Prova final inicio

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 07

**PROVA FINAL- INÍCIO**

A relação dos bebês com animais era um show à parte. Afrodite tinha seus gatos, que visitava regularmente com Ikki. Fênix se sentava no terraço de Peixes, tomando uma cerveja enquanto Afrodite brincava com os gatos no jardim, entre as rosas. Rolava na grama com Freddie, já que George era mais rabugento. Muitas vezes, os servos pediram para que as crianças fossem levadas à aldeia, onde visitavam os cercados de criação. Carneiros e cabritos eram seguros, para que os cavaleirinhos acariciassem seus dorsos. Shura, Milo e Aioria, para deleite dos pastores, aceitaram montar em alguns, dando um showzinho de mini-rodeio. Cabritos pulam à beca, e os meninos não ficavam mais que alguns segundos montados, mas a diversão era garantida. Saga já ficava montado nos carneiros maiores como se fosse um adulto a cavalo. Mú já queria puxar os pelos dos carneiros ou colocar os animais na boca. Aldebaran e o ordenhador tiveram a maravilhosa idéia de por o bebê nas tetas de uma cabra. No início, o pequeno estranhou, sacudindo a cabeça. Daí o homem mostrou pra ele que saía leite. Pra quê? Mú pegou numa teta e começou a mamar. Logo todos os pequenos quiseram experimentar. Depois choravam em casa que não queriam mais leite no copo, mas das "garrafinhas" da cabra. Do Olimpo, as deusas olhavam extasiadas para eles. Liebe era apaixonada por Shaka e Mú, assim como sua mãe apreciava Afrodite e Camus. Hebe amava os mais travessos como Milo e Shura e Hera gostava da tranqüilidade de Leão e da força contida de Saga.

_ Só não consigo entender porque o velho deus do tempo deu essa prova pra eles... – comentava Liebe – Não parece nada de mais.

_ Quando você for mãe, vai entender. – ria Hera. 

Os deuses não pareciam interessados no assunto, ainda mais porque era apenas por um mês, e pra quem tem toda uma eternidade, um mês não é nada. Mas pra quem quer aprontar, um dia é suficiente. Ares estava fora, enchendo a cabeça de seu discípulo favorito (um tal de Bin Laden). Quando voltou, faltava apenas dez dias para acabar tudo. Ele nem acreditava na sorte. Só precisava sumir com aquele bando de pirralhos e o Santuário estaria em suas mãos. Derrotar os franguinhos de bronze seria sopa no mel, e aquela inútil travestida de deusa mais fácil ainda (E ainda chamam o Shaka de arrogante...).

Chamou seus fiéis asseclas, Fobo e Deimos e mostrou os pivetes de ouro. Os olhos até faiscaram:

_ Olha lá, Deimos. Os caras que bateram em nós... Até covardia, mestre Ares... 

_ Se vocês não querem... – ironizou ele...

_ A gente não merece tal presente... – Fobo lambeu os lábios. – Mas se vossa magnificência nos permite...

_ Só não quero falhas desta vez. Elimine os bebês e os "babás" de ouro inúteis, Touro e Câncer. Os cavaleiros de bronze eu quero ter a honra de faze-lo com minhas próprias mãos, depois de vê-los sofrer perante a visão dos pequenos corpos... – e a risada maligna percorreu os aposentos do deus da guerra.

Naquela noite, Mú estava inquieto, como que olhando por cima do ombro de Aldebaran, esperando alguma coisa. Não queria ficar sozinho na cama e Touro estranhou. Ligou para a casa de Virgem. Afrodite que atendeu:

_ Aoô? Oi, Beba... Sha num qué mimi... Ta só choiando... Ta bom, vô chamá... IIIIIIIKKKKKIIIIII, tio Beba mando ce atende!! É séiio. 

Ikki não pode deixar de sorrir e depois de ouvir, pegou Afrodite no colo e chamou Shun. Foram se encontrar com os outros no salão de Atena. Dois sorrisos maliciosos brilharam no ar. "Isso mesmo, idiotas previsíveis, juntem-se todos, pra facilitar."

_ Sim, Aldebaran, Saga também está nervoso. Eu convoquei vocês aqui porque há algo no ar. Consegue sentir, Ikki? 

_ O pior é que posso farejar algo maligno se aproximando, mas não tenho certeza do que é. 

_ Que venha! Se quer arriscar a pele tocando num fiozinho destes aqui. – resmungou Máscara da Morte.

Arrumaram os colchonetes, Shiryu sugerindo que dormissem em círculo, pra que todas as retaguardas fossem protegidas. Ikki sugeriu que ficassem de guarda de dois a dois, começando por ele e Aldebaran. Depois de muito resmungo e choramingo, os pequenos adormeceram, os jovens deitados com eles, Fênix e Touro no corredor. De repente, Afrodite se levantou, que com a emoção toda, ele não tinha feito xixi antes de dormir (Ikki condicionou ele tão bem, que mesmo depois que tudo passou, nunca mais ele perdeu o costume) e saiu pro banheiro. Fobo e Deimos alcançaram as janelas o mais silenciosamente possível, escondendo seus cosmos e colocaram as flores especiais de Hypnos, que espalharam o seu perfume embriagador no ar, causando um quase coma nas pessoas. Depois foi só recolher os pequenos e coloca-los em cestos de vime amarrados nas costas de grandes aves de rapina. Mas eles nem perceberam que faltava um. Afrodite parou na porta do dormitório e gritou pelo Fênix:

_ Que foi, Di?

_ Cheio ruim, Ikki. Num enta, não. 

Ikki tapou o nariz e abriu a porta. Deixou ela aberta pro cheiro sair e descobriu que os bebês tinham sumido. Afrodite apontou para as flores nos cantos e Fênix as queimou. Quando todos acordaram e perceberam, pânico! Atena convocou o velho Chronos.

_ Que foi, Atena?

_ Por que levar os bebês? Não era apenas uma prova psicológica? Porque colocar a vida deles em risco?

Foi aí que Chronos percebeu que alguém estava se aproveitando da situação para obter vantagem. Não deu a entender que estava tão surpreso quanto os outros.

_ Eles não vão sofrer nada, eu te garanto. "Mas para o maldito que fez isso, o ultimo circulo de Hades é pouco". Faz parte da prova final. 

Máscara da Morte e Ikki estavam se controlando pra não avançar no deus do tempo. Shiryu convocou uma reunião para tratar do resgate. Todo mundo de olho no Afrodite que foi o único que ficou. "Abençoado xixi!"

Chronos, enquanto isso, se afastou furioso. Encontrando Éolo, deus do vento, indagou sobre algo diferente por aquelas bandas.

_ Hm, vi umas aves de rapina grandes, com grandes cestos de vime às costas. 

_ E pra que lado elas foram?

_ Passaram em direção oposta a mim... É importante? Posso perguntar a um de meus filhos se as viram.

_ Oh, eu agradeceria. – e enquanto Éolo foi pesquisar, Chronos foi andando, remoendo a raiva. "Quem seria capaz de se aproveitar de uma condição dessas pra fazer mal a crianças? Eu queria dar uma lição a alguns cavaleiros e maturidade a outros, mas..."

Erguendo a vista, viu outro deus caminhando furioso. Não pode deixar de fazer piada:

_ Que foi, Hypnos? Com insônia a essa hora?

_ Ahahah.- resmungou o deus do sono. – Que engraçado. Estou furioso, isso sim! Invadiram o meu jardim e arrancaram quase todas as minhas bocas-da-noite especiais, que eu estava criando com sementes de ópio. Se eu pego os malditos, vão ter pesadelos pelo resto da vida. Ou vou deixa-los sem dormir pela eternidade.

_ Como sabe que foram mais de um?

_ Ah! E não pisotearam o jardim todo, além de estraga-lo? E você, velho? O que o tirou de sua caverna sossegada?

Chronos lhe contou. Éolo estava voltando, com informações. Sorriu, ao ver Hypnos:

_ Uau, hoje é reunião dos deuses que nunca saem de casa? Deveria ter trazido canapés e birita. – E disse a Chronos o que descobriu. 

_ Vamos resgata-los e acabar com os amaldiçoados que acabaram com o meu jardim! – gritou Hypnos.

_ Calma, que vamos dar uma lição a esses safados sim, mas não vamos precisar nem erguer um dedo. Pode nos mostrar o caminho, Éolo?

Hypnos ergueu uma sombrancelha, mas foi seguindo os outros deuses. 

Fobo e Deimos levaram os pequenos para as cavernas em que desaguavam os rios Estige e  Letes, portas para o inferno. 

_ Vamos mata-los e jogar seus corpinhos no rio...

_ Claro que não, Deimos. Primeiro que Ares quer os corpos para esfregar na cara das babás inúteis. Depois que eu quero minha vingança contra esses chupetudos. Quero ouvir seus gritos de horror ao sentirem a dor dos meus golpes em sua carne branquinha. 

_ Estão se mexendo... Vão acordar! – Deimos estava ao mesmo tempo excitado e temeroso. 

Saga e Camus acordaram, olharam em volta e se sentiram medo não demonstraram. Saga foi ficar na frente dos bebês, sem tirar os olhos dos servos de Ares.

_ Olha só. O pivete de Gêmeos acha que pode alguma coisa contra a gente. Com um chefe como o nosso, não temos medo de cara feia. 

_ A sua nem se compara com a dele. – riu Fobo. 

Os outros também foram despertando e se juntando ao redor dos bebês. Foi aí que sentiram falta de Afrodite. 

_ Ta faltano o Di. – gemeu Aioria. – Cadê o Di?

_ VOCÊS! – Saga colocou as mãos nos quadris – ONDE ESTÁ O AFRODITE? QUE CES FIZERAM COM ELE?

Num momento, Fobo e Deimos tremeram com a voz de Saga. Depois começaram a rir. 

_ Viu só a petulância do moleque? Ta achando que é gente. 

Logo Fobo deu um tapa na nuca de Deimos.

_ Estúpido! Está faltando um. 

Deimos retribuiu o tapa:

_ A culpa é sua, que não conferiu. 

Antes que começassem a se bater e rolar pelo chão, se esquecendo do principal, a voz de Ares reboou na caverna, assustando a todos:

_ VÃO BUSCAR, INCOMPETENTES!! Querem perder o pouco respeito que os moleques tem por vocês? 

Mú e Shaka estavam apavorados demais pra chorar. Os outros se apertaram um pouco mais ao redor deles. Saga apertou os punhos "Não posso chorar, senão eles vão ficar com mais medo ainda... Ai, Seiya, o que ocê faria agora? E se esses idiotas tentar avançar ninóis? Eu tenho que manter eles longe. É. Eu tenho que proteger os menorzinhos."

Fobo mandou duas das grandes aves buscar Afrodite. Depois virou para os garotos. Saga pensou: "Lá vem." Do lado de Saga primeiro surgiu Shura, depois Aioria. Milo abraçou Mú e Camus abraçou Shaka. 

_ Fica atrás. – mandou Saga.

_ Eu num tenho medo... – disse Shura. – Ele num vai pega os nenês... 

Deimos e Fobos deram uma risada irônica, mas Aioria e Shura chegaram perto deles e olharam pra cima, com cara brava. Deimos se curvou, colocando o rosto no meio deles, para tirar mais sarro:

_ O que vocês acham que vão fazer?

Eles nem responderam. Ao mesmo tempo que chutavam a canela dele, dois punhozinhos acertaram seu queixo, enquanto outros dois acertavam com toda a força seu estômago. Fobos foi pego de surpresa, enquanto Deimos caía, com falta de ar. Os meninos pularam em cima dele, o derrubando, e fizeram questão de ajoelhar no seu saco. Saga chutou os rins de Deimos no chão, aumentando a dor, enquanto Shura enfiava os dedos nos olhos de Fobos. Com os carcereiros fora de combate por alguns minutos, os meninos correram para mais fundo na caverna, Saga carregando Shaka que era menorzinho, os outros arrastando Mú, que estava aprendendo a andar... Foi nessa balbúrdia que Chronos e Hypnos chegaram. 

_ Ué, cadê os meninos? – perguntou Hypnos telepaticamente.

_ Eles são terríveis. – riu Chronos. – Tenho até dó desses dois idiotas. Sem poderes mesmo eles os colocaram fora de combate, ainda que por alguns minutos. 

_ São os servos de Ares. Só podia! Vou...

_ Calma, Hypnos. Vamos nos divertir, depois você pode convoca-los para arrumar seu jardim. Veja bem, eles já não são páreo para moleques de três anos comuns... Se eles tiverem que enfrentar crianças com o cosmos desenvolvido...

_ Vai devolver os poderes aos cavaleiros?

_ Numa proporção conveniente aos seus tamanhos... Pegue umas pipocas. O show vai começar.


	8. Prova final conclusao

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 08

**PROVA FINAL – CONCLUSÃO.**

Para distrair Afrodite, Shun trouxe seus gatos. A reunião não estava dando em nada, só em mais stress. Eles estavam lá fora, tentando sentir os cosmos.

_ Sem o cosmos deles desenvolvido, a gente não pode saber onde os levaram. – gemia Hyoga.

_ Quem? Quem pode ter tido a audácia de levar os pequenos debaixo do nosso nariz? – Máscara da Morte andava de um lado pra outro. – E vocês, guardas inúteis, não sentiram nada? Nem um cosmo diferente, nem um barulhinho, NADA? 

_ Calma, Carlo. Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada. – começou Shiryu. Aldebaran estava até resfolegando de nervoso:

_ Ai, se um fiozinho roxo estiver fora de lugar. 

Afrodite acariciava seus gatinhos, fingindo brincar, mas escutando tudo. Lágrimas grossas caíam de seus olhos azuis. De repente, George se arrepiou, chegando mais perto do garoto. Freddie também, rosnando junto. Ikki olhou para os gatos e avisou:

_ Algo vem vindo. Deve ter sentido a falta de Afrodite e vem busca-lo. 

_ QUE AUDÁCIA!! – gritaram Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran. 

Algo escuro baixou como um raio, mas os gatos pularam na frente e a coisa passou.

_ Penas? – todos viram o que os gatos tinham nas unhas, e Shun saiu correndo com Afrodite no colo, procurando alcançar o Templo de Atena, esperando que o que quer que fosse com penas, não pudesse abrir as asas dentro de lugar fechado. Mas sentiu algo grande empurra-lo e caiu. Antes que pudesse rolar pra ficar por cima do menino, outra sombra veio e agarrou Afrodite. 

Os gatos vinham correndo atrás de Shun e George nem hesitou. Assim que a tal grande águia pegou Afrodite ele pulou nas costas dela, cravando as garras no grande corpo, atrasando ainda que por segundos a arrancada para longe. Foi o suficiente para Ikki elevar seu cosmos e atirar no pássaro, ao mesmo tempo que Hyoga armava uma rampa de gelo para Afrodite e o gato. Mas a segunda águia passou pelo meio da rampa rompendo-a e pegando o menino de novo. Seiya salvou George, e Shiryu impediu Ikki de atirar de novo:

_ Não. Vamos atrás dele. Assim descobrimos onde estão os outros. 

Seiya franziu o nariz:

_ Você chamuscou o gato, Ikki. 

_ Ele vai sobreviver... Oras, e o que importa isso agora? Vamos logo, antes que a pista se perca.

Na caverna, os dois asseclas de Ares se recuperavam, levantando cambaleando ainda e jurando os piores castigos para os pivetes.

Hypnos e Chronos, invisíveis, riam baixinho e escutaram um eco ao longe para suas risadas. Os pequenos não puderam ir muito longe por causa dos bebês, mas estavam escondidos atrás das pedras. 

Fobos e Deimos foram andando caverna adentro. Não achariam se Mú não tivesse espirrado, batendo com a cabeça na pedra em frente a ele e chorando. Camus ainda tentou por a mão na boquinha dele, mas já estavam descobertos. Fobos atirou na pedra em que estavam escondidos, pulverizando-a. Os meninos se juntaram em frente a Camus, Saga descendo Shaka para o lado de Aquário, o menino abraçando os dois bebês. Hypnos ficou indignado em pensar que os dois iam avançar em crianças, mas Chronos colocou a mão em seu ombro. Os outros garotos já tinham pego todas as pedras que podiam carregar e atiravam sem dó em Fobos e Deimos. Os coitados só podiam se defender da "artilharia". 

Hypnos perguntou: 

_ E quando as pedras acabarem? Fobos e Deimos estarão mais irritados que nunca.

Chronos sorriu. 

_Hora da arma secreta... Na medida certa, um pouco de consciência do que virão a ser... – e fechou os olhos, uma luz azul tênue saindo de seus dedos e atingindo os meninos. 

Deimos e Fobos, com as mãos cheias de cortes, bufavam, a ponto de ser possível ver fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas, tamanha a sua irritação. Mas de repente, os meninos já não tinham mais a expressão inocente e amedrontada de antes. Shura ergueu uma mãozinha, cortando uma estalactite no teto, quase atingindo os tontões. Aioria fechou e abriu as mãos, com uma pequena Cápsula do poder na palma de cada uma, que atirou nos dois, que só tiveram tempo de desviar. O pequeno Leão ficou chateado por não conseguir acertar. Milo pensou e disse, com sua voz infantil:

_ Estição! – e paralisou Fobo e Deimos, fazendo um gesto de oferecimento para Aioria. Medo e Terror ficaram apavorados, e conseguiram se livrar do golpe do pequeno Escorpião, antes do novo golpe de Aioria. 

 Camus soltou os bebês, que tiraram a chupeta da boca e olharam para Fobos e Deimos sorrindo. Os asseclas de Ares reconheceram aquele sorriso, o mesmo que eles deram antes da surra no quarto de Liebe (detalhes no fic "o Resgate de Liebe").  Tiveram vontade de sair correndo, mas já tinham percebido que o poder deles era proporcional ao tamanho. Só não contavam com uma união de forças. Fobos foi atingido pela Restrição de Escorpião novamente, enquanto Shaka enviava um Tesouro do Céu fraco para ele, mas atordoante para o outro. Deimos tentou fugir, mas escorregou no chão congelado que apareceu embaixo de seus pés, sendo atingido também por algo que lhe paralisou o corpo e o ergueu alguns centímetros do chão, e o fez rodar em torno de si mesmo, cada vez mais rápido. Aos seus gritos de "Pára! Socorro!" juntava-se umas risadas infantis deliciosas, as quais se juntaram as risadas de Hypnos e Chronos. Mas Mú se cansou logo, e deixou Deimos cair. Fobos e Deimos estavam REALMENTE FURIOSOS agora e mesmo feridos e cambaleantes ainda queriam avançar nos pequenos. Foi quando todos abriram espaço para Saga. Ele tinha se concentrado todo esse tempo e ergueu as mãozinhas cheias de energia: EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!! Pregando Fobos e Deimos nas paredes da caverna. Hypnos encontrou telepáticamente Caronte navegando rio abaixo e pediu pra que ele viesse tirar os meninos dali. Como sempre ele regateou:

_ Mas meu senhor... Isso não é comum... 

_ Caronte, eu pago depois. Só tire os pequenos daqui. Não é pra deixa-los em nenhuma margem. Só leve-os para dar uma volta de barco. VOCÊS! – apontou pra cada um. – Nada de deixa-lo louco. Comportem-se!

Ares veio ver o que seus comandados estavam fazendo, que não levavam os cadáveres pra ele, qual não foi sua surpresa ao vê-los fazendo parte da caverna, enfiados nas paredes de pedra. Foi aí que a águia deixou Afrodite aos pés de Ares. Eles se olharam, Ares estendeu a mão para pegar no menino, que sacou uma rosa vermelha, ferindo a mão do deus da guerra, fugindo em seguida, escondido numa nuvem de pétalas. 

_ AAAAAAAHHH, MALDITO!! Quando eu te pegar...

_ Vai fazer o quê? – respondeu uma voz grossa, irritada. 

_ Onde estão os outros? – uma outra voz de homem, mais irritada ainda, se fez ouvir. – MILO! SHURA!

Deu pra perceber que Máscara da Morte e Ikki chegaram na frente, né? Logo todos os cavaleiros de bronze, Aldebaran e Atena vieram. Atena reconhecendo quem estava em sua frente:

_ Ares? ARES! Eu deveria saber... Onde estão os garotos?

O deus da guerra nem se abalou. Passou a mão na palma machucada, curando o ferimento e respondeu, mansamente:

_ Que garotos? Eu vim aqui procurar meus servos desaparecidos e os encontrei assim, feridos. Talvez quem levou seus garotos seja quem bateu nos meus fiéis servos, minha cara. 

Saori franziu a testa. Mas não tinha provas. Shun, que tinha trazido Freddie, soltou o gato, que foi para o fundo da caverna, procurando Afrodite. Seguiram o animal, que achou o menino sentado na beira do rio, olhando para longe.

_ Afrodite! Porque você saiu correndo?

_ Di com medo do tio babo... Di que anda no baiquinho tamem.

_ Hein? – Ikki olhou pra onde ele estava olhando e viu. Caronte estava trazendo os meninos pra margem. 

_ Estão entregues. – Caronte suspirou. – Como resmungam, Hades me livre! 

_ Caronte? – perguntou Saori – Foi você quem salvou os meninos? 

_ Pequena Atena. – saudou o barqueiro. – Só vim aqui tira-los do rolo até que vocês viessem pega-los. Ouvi gritos e sons de luta, quando cheguei, os servos de Ares já estavam naquela posição na parede – deu uma risadinha. – Não vi nada.

_ Você acha que...? – Hyoga perguntou a Shiryu, que balançou a cabeça:

_ Não, eles não seriam capazes... Ou será? 

Aldebaran não queria nem saber. Ergueu seu pequeno carneiro, chorando de alívio. Mú deixou-se ser agarrado e beijado pacientemente, virado de todos os lados até que soltou um sonoro peido, pra chamar a atenção de Touro para suas outras necessidades. Shura e Milo mostraram a Máscara da Morte todos os seus arranhões, assim como Aioria a Shiryu. Camus quis o colo de Hyoga, cansado pra conversar. Seiya abraçou Saga, dizendo a ele o quanto estava contente com sua coragem. E fez a pergunta básica:

_ Foi você, não foi, Saga, que colocou os homens maus na parede? 

Ares só olhou pro menino e os olhos azuis brilharam de malícia. Telepaticamente, Saga disse ao deus da guerra: "vai ficar me devendo, Ares."

_ Não, tio Seiya. Eu só potegi os outos da luta. Foi um outo tio, de cabelo bilhante...

_ Quem será que foi, então? – Shun ergueu Shaka, que tava quase dormindo.

Seiya não acreditou muito, mas deixou passar. Shaka, quando passou por Ares, Deimos e Fobos, abriu os olhos, piscou e sorriu, debaixo da chupeta. 

Assim que todos foram embora, o deus da guerra elevou seu cosmos ao infinito, querendo explodir, quando sentiu baterem no seu ombro.

_ O que foi agora? – mas segurou a raiva ao ver Chronos e Hypnos.  

_ Zeus iria adorar saber que você deu de perseguir crianças inocentes, fora das guerras, Ares. 

_ E eu preciso dos seus servos pra arrumarem o jardim que eles destruíram, meu querido. Você podia ir lá também ajudar. Um hobby iria desestressar suas idéias.

Ares contou mentalmente ate um milhão. Depois abaixou a cabeça e se rendeu, jurando vingança contra Atena. "Um dia, sua vadia. Um dia..."


	9. Flashes de consciencia

**DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPITULO 09**

FLASHES DE CONSCIÊNCIA... 

Faltando uma semana para o final de tudo, nossos pequenos começavam a ter flashes de consciência: minutos em que voltava a memória. Vamos acompanhar alguns. 

Shaka estava no cadeirão, comendo um delicioso almoço com carneiro desfiado quando teve um lampejo desses. Estranhou o gosto na boca e cuspiu. Como já era a última colherada, Shun achou que ele já não queria mais. Virgem ficou olhando pra si mesmo e pensando:

" Por Buda! O que está acontecendo? Porque Shun parece tão grande? Essas mãozinhas gordas são as minhas? Então eu sou um bebê... e eles estão me alimentando como a um bebê... Bebês devem comer de tudo, até proteína animal, pra crescer saudável... Me perdoem, mestres, porque eu nem estou sabendo o que ando comendo todo esse tempo... Lá vem o Shun de novo... Mas eu já não acabei de comer?"

_ Shaka, sobremesa! Que tal um pudim de leite?

"Meu favorito! Não é à toa que eu to gordo desse jeito... Depois de comer salgado, doce... ah, mas deixa... será que ele vai deixar eu fazer uma coisa que eu sempre tive vontade, mas como adulto eu não podia?" – e Shaka ergueu as mãozinhas, Shun se aproximou e Shaka meteu a mãozinha gorda no pudim, apertando e enfiando a meleca doce na boca. "Hmm, que delícia... Eu sempre quis saber como era enfiar o dedo no doce e lamber... Mas a disciplina nunca permitiu..."

Shaka comeu quase todo o pudim com a mão, até que enjoou e olhou para Shun. Este acompanhava com um sorriso, porque o bebê estava comendo com gosto. Virgem sorriu em retribuição e pensou: "Agora, o golpe de misericórdia..." Enfiou dois dedos gordinhos no pote e esticou para Andrômeda:

_ Téé? ("Quer?") – Shun segurou os dedinhos e lambeu, depois deixando tudo de lado pra lavar as mãozinhas do bebê. 

Depois colocou Shaka na sala e voltou pra cozinha, fechando o portãozinho. Shaka ficou analisando suas atuais condições. Tentou se levantar e andar, mas não conseguiu:

_ Deve ser essa droga de fralda. Deixa eu ver como se tira, não deve ter segredo... Pronto, tirei. Agora, levanta, gordo preguiçoso e vamos lá. 

Apoiado no sofá, Shaka deu uns passinhos. Resolveu ir até a estante. Meio vacilante, foi.

_ É a fralda. Ela atrapalha meu centro de gravidade. Minhas bomboniéres! Estão cheias de doces! Alimentação saudável zero! Até quando, meu senhor? Shun vai acabar com meu organismo desse jeito. Humm, dane-se. Aquelas balinhas de goma parecem tão gostosas... Olha, tem umas caídas aqui. – e Shaka nem pensou, enfiou as balas na boca, mastigando com vontade... – Delícia... Ai, acho que comi muito... Hum, dor de barriga a essa hora? A fralda, onde eu deixei a fralda? 

Shaka se esqueceu de andar, engatinhando desesperado pra junto do sofá, tentando evitar o desastre ecológico que parecia inevitável. Demorou uns minutos pra achar onde tinha jogado a fralda descartável, até suou frio. Mas achou e colocou. Depois engatinhou até a porta da cozinha, procurando por Shun. Este viu o bebê no portão e foi pega-lo.

_ Hmm, que cheirinho ruim é esse? E porque sua fralda está ao contrário, Shaka? 

"Oops! Na pressa... vai por mim, Andrômeda, melhor a fralda de trás pra frente..." pensou Shaka, rindo. 

Afrodite já teve seu lampejo após o banho. Enquanto Ikki foi buscar a roupa, parou na frente do espelho, se admirando... 

"Bem que minha mãe dizia que eu era um neném lindo... E eu era mesmo... Olha só... que coisa mais fofa... até quando será que eu vou ficar assim?" 

_ Hey, moleque, não vai comer o espelho! – Ikki riu e começou a vesti-lo. – Vaidoso desde sempre, não é, Peixes? Nem vou dizer que você é lindo mesmo, pra não te subir à cabeça... 

"Ai, Zeus. Que mãos grossas e calejadas, Fênix. Droga, eu sou bebê e não posso aproveitar quase nada... Quase..."- Afrodite não pode segurar uma risadinha.

_ Até parece que entendeu... – Fênix deu outra risada. – Aproveita, seu sacana, que a prova termina daqui a uma semana, depois eu nem vou chegar perto de você. – Pegou o menino e colocou em cima da cômoda, pra amarrar as sandálias. 

"Ah, é pra aproveitar? Você mesmo quem mandou, tolinho." – E quando Ikki foi tira-lo de cima do móvel, Afrodite segurou o rosto dele e beijou seu queixo, num estalinho. Ikki estava de bom humor. Ergueu Afrodite e começou a soprar sua barriga, fazendo cócegas.

_ Ah, é assim? Vai começar com graça? Pois eu acabo com sua raça de veado antes de começar, quer ver? – e continuou soprando, o garoto se contorcendo e gargalhando, até Shun trazer Shaka do outro quarto. 

_ Para, Ikki. Daqui a pouco, Dido perde o fôlego ou começa a chorar. 

Ikki abaixou Afrodite, que já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Nossa, minha barriga ta doendo de tanto rir... mas tava gostoso... Que pena que só falta uma semana."

Aioira despertou num bom momento. Estava aprendendo a jogar damas com Shiryu. Primeiro ganhou a partida, depois ficou analisando a situação que se encontrava, enquanto o dragão sacudia a cabeça, maravilhado como o menino aprendia rápido. "Porque ele está maior que eu? Porque estamos na casa de Sagitário e não na de Leão? E porque ele ta estranhando que eu ganhei a partida? Meu irmão era mestre em damas."

_ Vem, Aioria. Vamos comer uma fruta? Já ta na hora do seu lanche.

"Fruta? Não gosto de fruta. Caracas, eu devo estar com uns três anos de idade... Que merda, demorei tanto pra crescer...E eu sempre odiei ser criança... Queria crescer logo pra ficar grande e forte como meu pai e meu irmão... Mas como esta pêra ta cheirosa... E que pêra grande! Eu não me lembro de ter comido uma pêra tão gostosa..."

Shiryu olhava para o menino comendo com gosto. "Já está acabando o tempo deles. Foi difícil, mas não impossível. Acho que vou até sentir falta dessa responsabilidade..."

_ Hein, que foi, Oria?

_ Ota! Telo ota, tio Shiru. – Aioria riu, das palavras que não conseguia pronunciar.

Shiryu partiu a outra pêra na metade e ficou mastigando com o menino, sentados na cozinha de Sagitário. Tudo corria bem, Aioria lembrando de tudo o que acontecera até agora, curioso em saber como aquilo tinha acontecido e até quando iria durar a condição de criança. Antes que pudesse perguntar ao Dragão, entrou uma abelha na casa de Sagitário e num reflexo de adulto, Aioria pegou-a na mão pra jogar fora. Só que como criança apertou o inseto, que morreu deixando o ferrão na sua pequena palma. Aioria fez o berreiro inevitável e com o incidente, ele se esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa. 

Saga já estava num treino com o Seiya quando teve uma volta... Pégaso estava lhe ensinando fundamentos de luta romana, e ficou surpreso ao levar um tombo do pequeno...

"O que ele está fazendo? Nossa, mas Seiya está maior que eu... Ah, mas se ele pensa que eu vou deixar ele me bater, ta muito enganado..." – Saga deu uma canseira em Seiya, que estava espantado com a agilidade do menino... Mas Gêmeos estava se lembrando de certas coisas, inclusive que Saori lhe tinha dado Seiya não como babá, mas como sensei. – "Se eu o derrotar agora, ele vai ficar desmoralizado... Droga! Bem, como criança eu posso apelar... É indigno, vergonhoso, mas eu posso viver com isso..."

E quando Seiya aplicou um pouco mais de força num golpe, Saga caiu, se esfolou e começou a chorar. Como ele esperava, Pégaso parou tudo para verificar o estrago:

_ Hey, hey, hey... você não é de chorar, garoto... Você é aprendiz de cavaleiro, Saga, não pode se entregar desse jeito... – Abraçou o moleque, que sorriu, mas continuou fungando... – É, acho que esse treino já deu por hoje... Você está muito ágil pra sua idade "Eu até cansei... Achei que ia perder... puxa!" Vamos para o parquinho, relaxar.

"Sim, vamos. Assim você vai pro balanço e se diverte..." – riu o pequeno cavaleiro de gêmeos. – "E eu posso voltar a subir naquela árvore maravilhosa que tem lá, nossa, nem eu me lembrava de como é fantástico poder fazer isso..."

Já Camus teve um flash numa hora meio ruim... Todo mundo dizia a Hyoga que ele nunca deveria ter ficado cuidando de seu mestre, já que ele não tinha autoridade nenhuma sobre o pequeno. Hyoga ficava ofendido e defendia Camus, dizendo que era um doce, o melhor cavaleirinho que tinha ali no santuário, etc. Mas todo mundo via que o moleque mandava no jovem e tinha se tornado um pequeno tirano... Na hora do jantar, Hyoga ia andando atrás de Camus, para que ele comesse... As cenas de ciúmes de Camus ficaram famosas, inclusive um empurrão que ele deu em seu "arqui-inimigo" Shura, porque Hyoga tinha pego o menino no colo após uma queda, consolando-o pelo enorme arranhão que ele arrumou. Camus puxou Capricórnio do colo de Cisne abrindo novamente o machucado. Deu a maior briga com Máscara da Morte que foi taxativo:

_ Você é um inútil como babá, Hyoga! O pirralho manda em você, é seu dono! Pois eu te digo, dê uma surra nele logo, antes que ele dê em você! 

Como tinha perdido a mãe muito cedo e ela nunca tinha erguido a voz para ele, Hyoga se revoltou ao mero pensamento de encostar um dedo em Camus. Mas Aquário não era Cisne, ele era da pá virada. Uma manhã, Alexei não acordou muito bem. Apesar da dor de cabeça, levantou-se e foi fazer o leite do pequeno, que entrou na cozinha e subiu na mesa. 

_ Camus, desce, que eu vou servir seu café.

_ O que ocê ta fazeno, Oga? – perguntou ele, tentando ver em cima da pia.

_ Sucrilhos com frutas...

_ Num queio. Queio cocoate batido... 

Hyoga se arrepiou ao pensar que tinha que ligar o liquidificador para bater o Ovomaltine. Hoje não.

_ Coma sucrilhos, hoje, Camus. Amanhã eu bato o seu chocolate...

_ AGOA, OGA!! QUEIO AGOA! – Camus bateu o pé na mesa, que rangeu. O menino, que não era bobo, desceu da mesa e foi fazer a birra no chão. – FAIS JÁ! 

Cisne passou a mão no rosto, apertando a testa dolorida.

_ Camus... eu to com...

Mas nem pode completar a justificativa. Camus se jogou no chão e começou a espernear:

_ Eu queio cocoate! Eu queio cocoate agoa!! Fais já, Oga! 

Antes de qualquer pensamento coerente, Hyoga puxou Camus pelo braço e lhe deu duas palmadas bem fortes. 

_ PARE COM ISSO! EU ESTOU COM DOR DE CABEÇA! MOLEQUE MIMADO! POIS NÃO VAI COMER PORRA NENHUMA! VAI FICAR DE CASTIGO ATÉ APRENDER A SE COMPORTAR! – E levando um assustado Camus pelo corredor, colocou-o de frente para um cantinho e foi chorar no quarto.

Enquanto estava olhando pra parede, Camus teve o seu insight.

"Ué, o que eu estou fazendo olhando pra parede?" – mas quando se mexeu, uma parte sensível de sua anatomia reclamou. – "Ai, que dor! Que diabos..." – E foi se lembrando de tudo... – "Sacre bleu! Mas esse monstrinho sou eu? Estou judiando do pobre Alexei... E ele tem uma mão pesada, abençoado seja! Bom, to com fome...Uma coisa de cada vez..."

Primeiro Camus foi até a cozinha e comeu sua tigelinha de sucrilhos de pé mesmo. "É, não é ruim, não... Não tem o charme de um croissant quente com geléia, mas eu fiquei satisfeito..."

Depois Camus arrastou devagar a cadeira até a pia, pegou um copo com água, foi até o banheiro do seu quarto, abriu o armário de remédios, praguejando porque Hyoga tinha posto as pílulas bem longe do alcance de crianças (ele praticamente entrou dentro da pia pra pegar uma aspirina) e assim munido, foi até o quarto de seu discípulo e babá:

_ Oga...

_ Seu castigo ainda não acabou, Camus. – fungou o loiro. – Volte pra lá!

_ Ta. Mas eu truxe emédio pra você... Vô deixa aqui, ó. – colocou a aspirina e a água em cima do criado mudo. – Eu vô faze xixi, depois eu vô pro cantinho da paiede, ta?

Era de derreter qualquer coração, até do Máscara da Morte, se ele ouvisse. Como estamos falando de Hyoga, cavaleiro de Cisne, foi através de lágrimas que ele tomou a aspirina e foi chorando que ele foi até seu pequeno mestre, sentadinho na curva da parede:

_ Ai, Camus... O que eu vou fazer com você?

"O que eu posso dizer? Gostaria de dizer que daqui pra frente vou me comportar melhor, mas sei lá se o meu eu infantil vai me obedecer..."

_ Diculpa, Oga. – foi tudo que Camus pode dizer, ao ser abraçado pelo Cisne. Beijou o discípulo, gostando da sensação de ser embalado, naquela demonstração do mais puro afeto. "Nossa, como estamos emotivos hoje... E que bom que estamos emotivos hoje." 

Já Milo e Shura estavam brincando de carrinho, no terraço da casa de Escorpião, à vista de Máscara da Morte que lia um livro, um olho no peixe outro nos gatinhos ariscos que tinha. Perto deles, uma bacia de uvas. Quem "despertou" primeiro foi Shura. Parou de brincar e ficou olhando para tudo, tentando se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. Puxou uma uva e ficou mordiscando, rindo sozinho conforme as lembranças lhe vinham à mente. "Cada coisa... Mas aquele _carcamano hijo de una putta_ vai me pagar cada beliscão e cada tabefe que ele tem me dado, hah! E como vai..." Milo "acordou" logo depois, assustado:

_ Shura?

_ _Qué pasa?_

_ Eu é que pergunto. Porque nós estamos assim, só de cuecas e brincando de carrinho? E você ta tão diferente... Aquele é o Máscara da Morte? E porque...

_ Ai, Milo, cala essa boca! Para e vê que lembranças você tem da última vez em que a gente tava grande e agora. 

Enquanto Shura ia comendo as uvas, Milo ia passando a mão pelas rodas do carrinho, pensando. Depois sorriu:

_ Hey, eu também quero dessa uva aí. Então o italiano durão ta tomando conta de nós, hein? 

_ Vou denunciá-lo por maus tratos. Vou deita-lo nas MINHAS pernas e lhe dar uma surra, o que ele ta pensando?

_ Se fosse eu, já tinha te mandado pra algum reformatório, seu delinqüente. Você deixa qualquer um maluco.

_ Eu? Você que apronta, depois foge e deixa tudo nas minhas costas, seu grego folgado. Você sempre foi assim...

_ Vou te mostrar quem é o grego folgado, seu espanhol tratante...

Máscara da Morte suspirou, largou o livro e foi se aproximando deles. Não dava pra ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas que estavam brigando, não havia dúvidas. 

_ Vai acabar o mundo se algum dia vocês dois não brigarem. O que foi agora, dupla de marginaizinhos?

Eles precisavam de uma boa desculpa... Milo, mais rápido no raciocínio, apontou pra tigela de uvas:

_ Ta comeno tudo sozinho... Bate nele, Cailo.

Shura se ergueu, mas Carlo foi rápido. Segurou-o no colo. 

_ Come as que tem aí, Milo, que só pra você dá e sobra. E o _signore, spagnolo_ _maledeto_, vai ficando quieto. Eu nem creio que só falta uma semana. 

Milo mostrou a língua para Shura, que espumou. Mas teve uma idéia e... BEIJOU Máscara da Morte. 

_ Hey, hey, hey. Estou segurando o pivete certo? É o Afrodite que é o beijoqueiro oficial... Moleque, ce ta com arte... O que você andou aprontando, Shura? 

Mas o cavaleiro de Capricórnio nem se abalou. Apertou mais o pescoço de Máscara da Morte, deitando a cabeça perto da curva do ombro e puxando de leve o lóbulo da orelha do outro. Carlo se deixou ficar, embalando de leve o moleque, até que se abaixou, largando ele no chão. Milo, enciumado, se levantou e ficou olhando, numa vontade de socar o outro, que também, agora, lhe mostrava a língua. Carlo puxou Milo pro colo, rindo:

_ Vem, também, escorpiãozinho ciumento. 

Enquanto Máscara segurava Milo, Shura lhe fazia caretas, mostrava a língua, fazia gestos obscenos, tudo pra tirar o outro do sério. Milo fechou os olhos, pensando: "Eu mato esse espanhol hoje! Dessa noite não passa!" Mas passou o flash, Máscara levou os dois pra tomar banho, eles brigaram mais um pouco antes de dormir e tudo bem... 

Mú estava num momento de relax, tomando banho com Aldebaran. Só que ele "voltou" na hora em que Touro estava jogando água na sua cabeça pra tirar o shampoo. Ele se assustou e inspirou a espuma. Começou a espirrar, cada espirro produzindo uma bolhinha... Deba começou a rir e procurou tirar aquilo do nariz do seu carneirinho. Assim que se viu livre do incômodo, Mú ficou olhando assustado para Aldebaran:

"Minha deusa, como ele está enorme! E o que eu estou fazendo tomando banho com ele?"

Pra piorar um pouco mais, Deba achou que já estava na hora de sair e deu uma repassada no bebê, Mú ficando embaraçado momentaneamente com os toques íntimos do amigo e babá. Chegou a virar o rosto quando Deba saiu da banheira, ágil para colocar o roupão, tirar o tampo da banheira e enrolar o bebê na toalha em poucos minutos. Enquanto ia para o quarto se trocar, Mú foi se lembrando das coisas.

"Ah, sim... Estou me lembrando agora de tudo... E ninguém dá valor a ele, achando-o folgado e brincalhão demais..."

_ E aí, meu amiguinho? – Aldebaran colocou-o na cama, enxugando-o devagar e o vestindo com cuidado. – Já pensou no que vai querer de sobremesa hoje? Vamos pentear esse cabelinho do mesmo jeito ou você quer um topete do Elvis, hein? – Puxou o cabelo de Mú pra frente, depois lhe mostrou o espelho.

Mú ficou olhando pra si mesmo, admirando primeiro seu rosto e corpo gordinhos, depois vendo que seu cabelo era pouco em comparação ao adulto e que Deba tinha puxado a frente num "pega-rapaz" bem anos 50 (aquele topete em curva, na testa). Começou a rir, incapaz de se controlar e adorando o som da própria risada. Aldebaran riu também e penteou direito depois. Se trocou rapidamente e levou o bebê pra sentar no cadeirão. Mostrou a comida salgada, que Mú saboreou como nenhuma outra e depois ofereceu duas opções de sobremesa pronta: purê de ameixas ou purê de três frutas.  

"Puxa! Assim fica difícil... Mas ele nem espera que eu escolha, né? Eu vou querer... três frutas!"

Se Mú teve que se segurar para não rir do Aldebaran fazendo aviãozinho com a colher na hora do salgado, fazendo trenzinho na hora do doce foi demais pra ele. O próprio Deba percebeu que brincando, o bebê não ia comer e ficou quieto. Depois das limpezas de praxe, daquele arroto que Mú nunca achou que seria capaz de dar, Deba se sentou na sala pra ver TV com um bebê sonolento deitado no seu colo... 

_ Sabe, Mú, hoje você está com um olhar... Que foi? Não está com sono?

"Não, meu amigo. Eu estou morto de sono. Mas só hoje eu percebi o quanto você é mesmo MEU AMIGO. Gostaria muito de agradecer como você tem cuidado de mim, com tanto carinho e cuidado... Não gostaria de esquecer jamais desse período..."

Mú escalou um pouco mais o peito de Aldebaran, deu-lhe um beijo no queixo e se ajeitou no ombro dele, dormindo em seguida. O que passou na TV naquele dia,Touro nunca soube, porque seus olhos marejados não o permitiram assistir.  


	10. Um dia na praia

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 10

**UM DIA NA PRAIA**

O dia anterior estava muito quente, os meninos ficaram inquietos, irritados, até Afrodite e Aioria, sempre tranqüilos e de bom humor, quase apanharam de Shiryu e Ikki. O dragão ficou preocupado com sua impaciência "Eu nunca perdi o controle da situação... Que foi isso?" e reuniu as babás.

_ Hoje foi um péssimo dia para Aioria e para mim... Está muito calor, os meninos estão sentindo...

_ Até para Camus e pra mim foi complicado, porque eu precisava manter a temperatura do Templo de Aquário sempre razoável e Camus não queria fazer mais nada além de ficar grudado em mim... – disse Hyoga, desmentindo de antemão qualquer pensamento que eles não estavam sofrendo...

_ O que poderíamos fazer para amenizar o sofrimento deles e ao mesmo tempo ter uma folga pra nós? – perguntou Shun?

_ Que tal um dia na praia? – Seiya cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça... – A Saori pode arrumar uma tenda na orla e levamos os pivetes pra lá bem cedinho... 

Milo, escondido embaixo da mesinha do telefone da casa de Virgem, colocou a cabeça pra fora pra perguntar:

_ Que é paia? 

_ Ta tente, Oga... – Camus gemeu, deitado no chão, ao lado de Afrodite, chupando sorvete... – Fais gelinho? 

Shura se arrastou de debaixo da mesa, onde estava com Aioria e ficou olhando para Hyoga esperando...

Aldebaran, que estava com o Mú no colo, abanando o bebê com um leque, riu:

_ Hyoga vai virar ar-condicionado portátil, assim... Acho bom irmos à praia, mas tem que ser cedo, porque o sol da hora do almoço não é bom para os meninos.

Decidido ficou e os servos foram para a praia arrumar as coisas para os meninos e a deusa irem logo ao amanhecer do dia seguinte... Os que entendiam que era um passeio diferente nem dormiram direito de ansiedade e os bebês não dormiram por causa do calor... De manhã, eles não queriam se levantar, manhosos de sono... Mas os preparativos em cada casa despertaram a curiosidade e os corpinhos por fim...

A faixa de praia próxima ao Santuário foi invadida por pequenos seres de sunga, camiseta e boné. Saori pediu uma foto deles olhando para o mar, como se fosse pela primeira vez. Milo e Shura correram para a beirada, entrões como sempre, Afrodite olhou para o Ikki primeiro, que concordou com a cabeça e foi devagarzinho, ao mesmo tempo encantado com aquela água que ia e voltava e assustado com o tamanho e o barulho do mar. Sentou-se na beirinha e deixou que uma pontinha das ondas cobrisse seus chinelinhos. Riu e gritou para os outros:

_ Ta fiiia! – bateu os pezinhos e um pouco espirrou no seu rosto – E tem gosto de batata fiita! – resolveu depois de lamber o sal.

_ Da onde ele tirou essa? – estranhou Shiryu, largando Aioria no chão.

_ Ele não deve ter a palavra "salgado" no vocabulário. – Explicou Shun, passando para levar o Shaka para debaixo do guarda-sol de Saori.

Mú já estava impaciente no colo de Aldebaran, e as babás tiraram também as fraldas deixando os bebês de sunguinha... 

_ Desastres ecológicos? – Shun olhou para Saori, preocupado.

_ Tem um chuveiro de tirar areia ali atrás...

Camus ficou de mãozinha dada com Hyoga, olhando como se analisando aquela água enorme que mexia... Cisne pegou o pequeno Aquário no colo e levou até a onda batia nos seus joelhos. Abaixou para colocar Camus na água, mas o menino encolheu os pezinhos.

_ Não, Oga! Dido falou que ta fiia. 

_ Camus, você não quer ser o cavaleiro do gelo? O que importa um pouco de água fria? 

Camus deixou-se abaixar, travando os dentes. Hyoga deu um pequeno caldo no menino levando pra areia depois.

Tinham levado pipas, bolas, além dos tradicionais baldinhos e pás... Máscara da Morte colocou duas pipas no ar, recomendando aos pequenos Escorpião e Capricórnio que não puxassem com muita força a linha para não arrebentar... Para relaxar, Hyoga e Shiryu foram treinar juntos numas pedras ao longe, e Camus e Aioria quiseram ver, mas voltaram logo para junto dos outros, para brincarem de lutar... Shura e Milo jogaram as suas linhas na mão de Afrodite e foram brincar de treinar com Saga e os outros...

Afrodite deu aquele grito que Fênix já estava acostumado:

_ IIIIIIIIKKKIIIIIII!! – Mas foi Máscara da Morte que foi salva-lo, pegando um rolo de barbante, silenciosamente como sempre, ensinando como manter a pipa no ar. Seiya tirou o rolo da mãozinha de Afrodite e Carlo jogou o dele para Shun.

 Depois de alguns tombos, Ikki decidiu jogar uma bola no meio deles antes que alguém começasse a chorar. Enquanto isso, Máscara da Morte arrumava os petiscos e a cerveja... Assim que Ikki e ele se acomodaram nas cadeiras de praia, os meninos os rodearam pra ver o que eles estavam comendo.

_ Queé ixo? – Camus apontou para uma bolinha verde num tupperware.

_ Azeitona. Experimenta. – Ikki enfiou uma na boca de Aquário, que devolveu, com uma careta.

Mas Milo e Shura, acostumados, mastigaram as suas, então Camus quis de volta. Fez outra careta e quase avançou em Shura, com a mãozinha fechada. Ikki segurou o punho dele. 

_ Que foi?

_ Ele ta comeno a totosa e deixanu a ruim pa mim.

Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada. Piorou quando Afrodite deu seu palpite.

_ Não, Tami. Acetona é uim, mesmo. Di num gosta de acetona.

Aí que Carlo quase caiu da cadeira. Olhou para Ikki:

_ Você tem dado "acetona" pro moleque?

_ Afrodite, olha pra mim. A – ZEI - to – na. 

_ A - cei – to – na. 

_ Desiste, Ikki. Toma, Camus. Queijo é melhor. Di gosta disso?

O menino balançou a cabeça... 

Enquanto isso, Saori passava protetor solar nos bebês como quem unta frango para assar. Assim que ela soltou Mú, ele se levantou do chão, e andando foi procurar Aldebaran na areia. O gigante de Touro estava deitado debaixo de um guarda sol perto de Ikki e Carlo. Shaka deu um grito e foi engatinhando atrás dele. Mas Mú não queria esperar. Assim que alcançou o amigo, Mú subiu nas costas dele e ficou sentado, olhando o mar. Shaka quase desanimou no meio do caminho, mas se esforçou e chegou no posto improvisado do outro bebê. Que ciumento, não queria deixar o amiguinho subir. Saori foi pegar Shaka e levou-o para a beira d'água, onde se sentou com ele nas pernas. As ondas vinham e cobriam as pernas dela e molhavam o pequeno, que gritava de prazer. Mú desceu das costas de Aldebaran e foi andando até Saori. Os dois que estavam bebendo se cutucaram, só observando. Áries abraçou-a por trás e... mordeu as costas dela. Saori deu um grito, no susto largando Virgem no mar. Shun jogou o rolo da pipa para Seiya e foi pegar Shaka, que assustou ao cair, já estava engolindo água e não conseguia se erguer. Ikki e Mascara da Morte rolavam de rir da confusão. Saori se virou para ficar brava com Mú, mas o menino também tinha se assustado com toda a reação e olhava pra ela com os olhos arregalados e um enooorme beicinho. Saori perdeu a coragem de falar algo, mas Shun ainda estava bravo porque Shaka quase tinha se afogado. E disse:

_ Mú, que coisa feia!

Só e bastou. Áries começou a berrar. Aldebaran, que tinha levantado no grito da Saori, recolheu o bebê e carinhosamente, deu uma bronca nele. Hyoga e Shiryu vieram nadando da pedra que estavam treinando. Os meninos largaram da bola, e quiseram ir com eles. Seiya amarrou as pipas nas cadeiras de praia e tirando a camiseta mergulhou. Depois de nadarem um pouco, os três voltaram e ficaram no mais raso, chamando os pequenos. Saga tirou a camiseta e foi, assim como Afrodite e Milo. Camus deu a mão para Aioria e chegaram até onde a água batia em suas pernas, esperando que os outros viessem pega-los. Somente Shura ficou na beirada, um olhar comprido e medroso. Problema resolvido por Máscara da Morte, que veio correndo e levantou o moleque. Capricórnio deu um grito, esperando (como todo mundo) que ele o jogasse longe na água. Mas Carlo colocou o moleque nas costas, gritou "fecha os olhos e a boca, AGORA!" e mergulhou numa onda. Lógico que Shu engoliu um pouco de água, mas amou a brincadeira. TODOS os garotos quiseram fazer o mesmo e Ikki veio ajudar. 

Logo os servos trouxeram o churrasco e refrigerante. Os meninos se sentaram numa esteira, Saori e as babás um pouco atrás, menos Máscara da Morte e Ikki que voltaram para suas cadeiras e cervejas. Afrodite não quis se misturar e se sentou, sem cerimônia, no colo de Máscara da Morte, querendo comer com eles. Milo e Shura nem ligaram, por incrível que pareça, quem ficou enciumado foi o Ikki. Carlo riu de canto de boca, enquanto enchia o peixinho de carne, queijo e refrigerante. Depois que ele se encheu, desceu do colo de Carlo e subiu no de Fênix, se encostando e bocejando. Ikki sorriu e se recostou na cadeira, deixando Afrodite à vontade. Logo todos os pequenos estavam sendo ajeitados em esteiras e tirando uma soneca. Os maiores se reuniram em torno de Seiya e seu violão, rindo, cantando e conversando... Foi quando um homem alto gritou: "Hey!" e veio vindo em direção a eles. Saori empalideceu:

_ Oh, não! 

_ Esse cosmos é de...

_ E agora?

_ Como será que o outro vai reagir?

_ Bem, só vamos saber quando Saga o ver... – Máscara da Morte estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo naqueles toques de "mano" – Olá, Kanon.  


	11. Papai Kanon

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 11

PAPAI KANON 

_ Olá... vocês sabem do meu irmão Saga? Faz três semanas que eu não tenho notícias dele, o telefone da casa de Gêmeos só cai na secretária, eu fiquei preocupado. Daí a tia Manda disse que vocês estariam aqui na praia com os outros cavaleiros... Mas não estou vendo ninguém... O que foi?

_ Há algo que você precisa saber sobre Saga e os outros, Kanon – Saori começou a dizer...

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kanon empalideceu. – Pode me dizer... algo ruim?

_ Bem, aconteceu, não é tão ruim assim, sabe... 

Mas Saori não precisou guaguejar mais... Afrodite saiu da tenda, onde os meninos estavam dormindo, esfregando os olhos e choramingando:

_ Iiiikkiii... Di qué fazê xixi...

Todo mundo colocou a mão na testa: "E essa, agora?"

_ Ta com a mão cheia de areia? Não põe a mão no olho, então. Vem... – Ikki estendeu a mão, mas Kanon se abaixou, puxando o menino pra ver de perto.

_ Afrodite? Esse menininho é o Afrodite?

_ Eu... – bocejou o garoto, tentando se soltar das mãos de Kanon. – E ocê?

Ikki puxou o menino para fazer xixi e Kanon sentou no chão, atordoado.

_ Meu Zeus! Mas o que houve? Saga está desse tamanho?

Shiryu e Saori explicaram para ele, com calma. Seiya se levantou, nervoso. Hyoga foi atrás dele.

_ Que foi? 

_ E agora, Hyoga? Será que o Saga vai querer ficar com o Kanon?

_ Parece lógico, né? Afinal eles são irmãos... 

Afrodite voltou pra tendinha e se deitou. De repente, se sentou, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Saga, que estava deitado, lendo um gibi, relaxando numa hora de maior calor, olhou pra ele e perguntou:

_ Qui foi?

_ Seu papai ta lá fora...

_ O QUÊ?? – e correu pra fora.

Kanon que estava se preparando psicologicamente para ir até a tenda dos bebês, viu aquela figurinha parada na entrada e sentiu sua garganta se apertar. E tudo piorou quando a figura gritou:

_ PAAAAAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAIIIIII!!

Todos que ouviram, responderam:

_ OOOOO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????

Máscara da Morte e Ikki se abraçaram para tentar se apoiar, mas não conseguiram e caíram no chão, de tanto rir. Seiya se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos no rosto, gemendo. Os outros se preocuparam com seus meninos, que acordaram com tantos gritos. Daí, começou o caos. Milo e Shura grudaram nas pernas de Carlo, cada um com o polegar na boca, olhando para Kanon, que já tinha pego Saga no colo, sufocando com o abraço que o outro estava dando. 

_ Cailo?

_ Hum?

_ Ce num é meu papai, né? – gemeu Milo.

_ Eu queiia um só pa mim... – choramingou Shura.

Aioria grudou no pescoço do Shiryu, escondendo o rosto. Camus estava petrificado no chão. Mú e Shaka estavam apenas assustados com aquela tensão toda no ar... Kanon conseguiu se soltar apenas um pouco, olhando nos olhos azuis:

_ Saga...

_ Tava com saudade... Porque ce num veio antes?

_ Porque eu não sabia... Como assim, com saudades? Você sabe que eu sou?

_ Ué, claro que eu sei... cê é meu papai Laio...

"Nós ficamos parecidos depois de adultos com nosso pai... A memória dele chega até aí..."  

_ Não. Eu sou seu papai Kanon... – Kanon resolveu entrar no jogo.- E agora eu não vou mais embora... Vou cuidar de você.

Ikki olhou em volta e não viu Afrodite. Foi pra tendinha busca-lo. Ele estava sentado, brincando com o pingüim de pelúcia do Camus, como se nada tivesse acontecendo de mais lá fora...

_ Di, o que você tá fazendo?

_ Bincando com o Gegê... o Tami num deixa pega quando ele ta peito...

_ Você que falou pro Saga que aquele lá fora era o papai dele?

_ Foi...

_ E quem te falou que era?

_ Ele é um homi gandão, mais gandi que oces... Então ele é papai, num é?

"Quanta lógica pra uma criança de três anos..." mas logo Ikki se abaixou pra ver o rostinho de Peixes melhor. Estava chorando.

_ Que foi?

_ Eu gosto doce, Ikki, mas eu queiia um papai tamém... Eu queiia uma... mamãe... – abraçando Fênix, Afrodite escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, soluçando.

"Se aquele velho aparecesse aqui, agora, eu dava um bom murro nele. Maldito!" Saindo com o menino no colo, Ikki viu Seiya brigando com Kanon:

_ E não vai levar o menino pra casa de Gêmeos coisa nenhuma.

_ E porque não? 

_ Ficamos com ele três semanas, cuidando dele. Agora que está tudo acabando, você acha que pode chegar aqui e levar ele assim?

_ Vocês ficaram porque quiseram. Senhorita Saori, eu sinto muito, não quero passar a impressão de ingrato, mas vocês erraram e muito. Se tivessem ligado pra mim, eu viria correndo ficar com ele. Afinal, sou da família. Você, pivete, quem pensa que é?

_ Eu? Eu... eu sou o sensei do Saga. Ele está sob minha responsabilidade...

Kanon nem estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

_ Sensei? Você estava treinando meu irmão? Ah, essa é piada! O que VOCÊ pode ensinar pra ele, um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos que já existiu? Você nem deve saber que o nosso treinamento teve um lado psíquico além do físico... 

Saori se intrometeu antes que o negócio ficasse pior (pro Seiya, claro):

_ Kanon, a culpa é minha, fique bravo exclusivamente comigo. Eu pensei que, sendo apenas por um mês, a gente poderia levar sem ninguém do mundo exterior ficar sabendo. – ergueu a mão. – Sim, eu sei que você não pode ser considerado "ninguém", mas não avisamos nem os parentes do Afrodite, que também poderiam ter vindo ajudar, nem tiramos o sossego do Aioros na faculdade, nada. E temos nos virado muito bem. Mas não diminua o valor do Seiya como sensei. Pode ser que ele não influa em nada para o Saga quando voltar ao normal, mas tem mantido o pequeno na linha até agora e muito bem.

_ Posso imaginar...

Máscara da Morte se intrometeu, irritado:

_ Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada, não? Do mais interessado nesse caso... Saga, você quer ficar com quem?

O menino arregalou os olhos azuis e enrolou um cabelinho no dedo. Olhou para Seiya e Saori, depois para Kanon. Abaixou a cabeça e cutucou a areia com o pezinho, dizendo com voz triste:

_ Eu... eu queria ficar com meu papai... Mas eu num quero que meu sensei fique triste comigo...

Seiya teve vontade de matar Kanon. Se abaixou e ergueu o rosto de Saga:

_ Eu não vou ficar triste com você. Pode ir. A gente pode treinar mais depois que você matar as saudades do seu... "papai".

_ VERDADE? OOOOOOBAAAAAAA!!

Kanon pegou Saga no colo e foi embora com ele. Seiya foi descarregar sua raiva onde Shiryu e Hyoga estavam treinando antes. Com a sensibilidade de crianças especiais, os pequenos notaram que aquele negócio de "papai" atingia fundo as suas babás e por nada desse mundo queriam magoá-los. 

Camus avançou no Afrodite para recuperar o Gegê, que ele estava segurando ainda. Dido assustou e largou, sujando o pingüim de areia. Shura já quis vir bater no Camus, Carlo segurou, Milo inventou de voltar pra água, uma onda mais forte o derrubou, Máscara da Morte com Shura debaixo do braço foi busca-lo. Aioria achou um buraquinho de marisco, que na verdade tinha um siri, que avançou no garoto, foi salvo pela intervenção de Shiryu, que levou a pinçada no dedinho do pé no lugar do Leão curioso. Aldebaran olhou para Shun, cada um segurando um bebê de olho arregalado no colo e suspirou:

_ Bem, tudo voltou ao normal... Vamos soltar esses dois no chão pra eles rolarem?

Andrômeda riu e foi com Shaka para a beira d'água, pro loiro perder o medo (depois do caldo involuntário com a Saori, ele podia ter ficado traumatizado).

 Mas o resto do dia estava perdido mesmo... Saori quis consolar Seiya, mas nem Ikki e Shun nem Carlo de Câncer abriram mão de um de seus dois bebês para Seiya. Além do que, nessa altura do campeonato, nem os moleques queriam trocar de babá. Aldebaran deu uma de João-sem-braço e nem ficou por perto... Foi andar com Shun e ajudar Afrodite, Mú e Shaka a encher os baldinhos de conchinhas, Shura e Milo querendo achar outro siri nos buraquinhos de marisco, Camus encontrando uma enorme concha branca, os meninos encantados com o som do mar ampliado nela. Shura e Milo pegaram os chinelos de Máscara da Morte para andar neles, Camus e Aioria fazendo o mesmo com os chinelos de Aldebaran. Deu até pra fazer competição.

_ Eu sempre achei que você tinha uma "lancha" razoável, Carlo. – provocou Ikki.

_ _Cazzo_! Esses daí inventam cada brincadeira... Hey, vocês, alguém leva o Afrodite também... Se o Kanon tivesse ficado, o Saga poderia andar com o moleque nos chinelos dele. 

_ Como será que eles estão se virando?

_ Ah, o Saga é um tagarela... tomara que esteja judiando bastante daquele irmão dele.

Câncer e Fênix bateram os punhos e deram risada, tomando mais cerveja.


	12. Criancas sao o melhor presente do mundo

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 12

Kanon subiu para a casa de Gêmeos carregando Saga nas costas. Estranhou um pouco que o garoto estava quieto e achou que ele tinha adormecido. Mas ao coloca-lo no sofá, percebeu que seu irmãozinho só estava com a testa franzida. 

_ Que foi?

_ Eu estava só pensando...

"Ele sempre foi o irmão que pensava, enquanto eu era impulsivo e agia... Certas coisas não mudam." _ Em quê, Saga?

_ Porque a água do mar é salgada? E porque a areia da praia é mais branquinha que do parquinho? Como é que o siri respira dentro do buraquinho da areia? Porque o sol fica andando de um lado pra outro? Porque tem de dia e tem de noite? Porque a gente tem que dormir de noite e não de dia, mas todo mundo faz a gente dormir de dia, também? Porque...

_ CHEGA, SAGA! Eu já me esqueci da primeira pergunta que você fez! "Será que o Seiya passou por isso também? Coitado!" Agora começa de novo. Uma de cada vez...

_ Ta bom. Não grita, papai. A tia Saori disse pro Seiya que isso acaba com as cordas vocais... Sabe o que são cordas vocais? 

_ É aquilo que permite que a gente fale... – Saga sorriu e Kanon sorriu também "passei no teste" – Próxima.

_ Porque a água do mar é salgada e a do riacho na foresta não?

_ Floresta. Humm... Porque todos os rios do mundo caem no mar...Eles tem muitas pedras. E por mais tempo que você pode contar, os rios foram levando suas águas pro mar e levando o sal das suas pedras... Levaram tanto, que a água do mar ficou salgada.

_ E porque a areia da praia é mais branca que a do parquinho?

_ Quanto mais a ação do vento dissolve a areia, mais pura ela fica. Sabia que a areia nada mais é que pedras que o vento foi lascando? E então cada areia tem uma cor por causa da pedra diferente que o vento ralou. 

Saga arregalou os olhos azuis. Finalmente alguém pra explicar as coisas! Pobre Kanon...Duas horas depois, ele não agüentava mais responder nada. E resolveu perguntar ele, pra ver se o outro cansava de falar de uma vez.

_ Agora minha vez de perguntar. Como foi sua vida aqui com o Seiya como seu sensei? Que vocês tem feito, você e os outros pequenos? Quem cuida deles?

Saga abriu outro sorriso enorme. 

_ Vou te contar. Todo dia eu acordo as seis da manhã... 

Quando Kanon acordou, Saga já tinha ido tomar banho e estava com um de seus roupões, sentado no chão, vendo TV. 

_ Nossa, que horas serão?

_ O desenho começou as 18:00, o moço da TV que falou. Ce tava cansado então eu fui tomar banho. Só que aqui não tem roupa minha, só sua. Por que?

_ Eu deixei tudo com a tia Saori. Depois vou lá pegar. Será que dá tempo de jantar no refeitório?

_ Ah, dá. Eu to com fome... 

_ Então vamos. Depois você termina de me contar as coisas. – Pegou o garoto no colo. E foram subindo pro Templo do Grande Mestre. 

_ Posso perguntar uma coisa?

"Ai, meu Zeus! Esse moleque não cansa nunca?" _ Pode, Saga.

_ Porque a lua fica grudadinha lá no céu?

_ Porque ela está bem longe... Num lugar onde não há nada, nem ar. Então ela não se mexe. 

_ Ela se mexe sim. Se você andar pra lá ou pra cá ela vai junto.

_ É só impressão, filhote. 

_ Então não tem perigo dela cair de lá?

_ Não. 

Saga começou a rir.

_ Que foi?

_ Meu sensei me disse que a lua ficava lá porque Zeus passou cola nela. Eu fiquei preocupado o que ia acontecer se algum dia a cola secasse. Porque às vezes a cola fica velha e o nosso desenho cai, sabe?

Kanon parou, no meio da escadaria da casa de Virgem. Ficou olhando pro Saga, depois jogou a cabeça pra trás, numa gargalhada. Bagunçou o cabelo azul curto e apertou-o nos braços. Saga se ajeitou melhor, feliz porque seu pai o aprovava. Saori estava esperando por eles, apreensiva porque não sabia como eles estavam se virando. Mas ao ver o rostinho aberto de Saga e o sorriso bobo de Kanon, relaxou. 

Seiya emburrou a noite toda, nem jantando direito. Saori suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Mas tudo foi resolvido no dia seguinte, quando Kanon levou Saga para o ginásio, procurando por Seiya.

_ Ele acordou cedinho e estava meio tristinho em casa, olhando para cima e suspirando. Dê seu treino físico que depois eu vou colocar sua mente esperta para pensar. Ele precisa muito de treino mental. – E virando foi fazer uns exercícios, deixando Seiya de boca aberta...

Tia Manda estava atenta aos seus cavaleirinhos e sabia que o Kanon andou abalando umas estruturas definidas. Então, chamou umas servas tão antigas quanto ela e conversou sobre uma idéia que ela teve. As servas, que haviam sido recreacionistas dos pequenos chamaram as estudantes de pedagogia de hoje e tiveram uma reunião. Aldebaran foi chamado porque tinha um elemento básico na casa de Touro, algo que era dele em pequeno e que foi guardado com carinho. De repente, os pequenos foram convocados para passar duas ou três horas por dia com a mulherada, até os bebês. E ninguém os convencia de contar o que faziam, eles desconversavam dizendo apenas: "é seguedo. As tias num queiem que a gente conte que ta fazeno uma supesa pa oces" Só Aldebaran tinha uma certa desconfiança que tipo de surpresa seria. Até que dois dias antes de eles voltarem ao normal, todas as babás receberam um convite para comparecerem no Anfiteatro do Templo de Atena, que seus cavaleiros iam fazer uma homenagem a eles. As babás se sentaram na primeira fila, os outros cavaleiros bem atrás, Tia Manda jurando que ia por laxante na comida deles se falassem alguma bobagem. E no palco, luzes abaixadas, no círculo do canhão de luz, surge Afrodite, de shorts e camiseta branca, gravatinha borboleta vermelha, com um microfone na mão. Ele para, procura por alguém na platéia e grita, acenando com o microfone:

_ IIIIIIIKKKKKIIIIIII, eu num to lindo?

Risadas. Ikki concorda com a cabeça e fala alto:

_ Está, Dido. Está muito lindo. Mas fala no microfone.

_ Ah, é. Eu vô fala uma poesia proce, Ikki. Escuta: "Eu sou pequenininho, do tamanho de um butão...."  - parou, arregalou os olhos azuis piscinas e chamou a tia que olhava dos bastidores. – Tia Niva, isquiciiiiiiii... só lembo que eu tenho o Ikki no coiação... 

Mais risadas. Ikki ri também, mas sente um aperto conhecido. Sobe no palco e aperta seu pequeno, beijando suas bochechas. Leva pros bastidores, sob o protesto de Afrodite:

_ Eu num cabei. Eu isquici uma parte.

_ A parte mais importante você já disse. 

O próximo é Aioria. Ele vai até o meio do palco, um pequeno leonino debaixo de um refletor. Seguro de si, declama:

_ Eu inda sou um filhote/ filhote dum leão/Vou ser foite, foite/o rei da quiação/ Purisso, eu como bastante/e obedeço a um dagão. Eu ti amu, Shiru. Qué ouvi dos otos? Eu tamem sei. 

Shiryu foi para a beirada do palco. 

_ Foi lindo, Oria. Mas eu acho que os outros querem fazer suas próprias partes. 

O que Aioria não queria era sair dali e entregar o microfone. Mas Niva estava preparada até pra isso. E os próximos foram Milo e Shura. Dando a mão a um Capricórnio nervoso, Escorpião o arrastou até o refletor. E entregou:

_ Cailo, ele ta com medo. Mas a gente num vai isquece de nada, que vê?

Máscara da Morte se levantou, esperando.

_ Nois inda somo quiança... – começou Milo.

_ Pecisamu de muito caiinho e poteção... – a voz de Shura tremeu...

_ Puisso o Cailo nos guaida – Milo continuou

_ E nois ama ele de montão... – Shura ficou com os olhos molhados e correu para a beirada do palco. 

Máscara da Morte abraçou-o, fez sinal para Milo vir também, beijou as cabecinhas depois mandou os dois pra junto da tia. Se sentou, pouco ligando se alguém visse seus olhos escorrendo. 

Era a vez de Camus, pela lógica, mas o que se ouviu foi a voz de Aioria se oferecendo: "Eu sei a paite dele, tia. Quéque eu faço?" e Afrodite apareceu procurando Hyoga:

_ Oga, Tami ta com veigonha... 

Hyoga foi para os bastidores e trouxe Camus no colo, abraçado ao onipresente Gegê. Aioria e Afrodite vieram junto e Alexei abaixou o pequeno Aquário. Camus tremia dos pés à cabeça, choramingando junto ao pescoço de Cisne, mas ao ouvir Aioria começar o SEU poeminha, largou de Hyoga e enxugou os olhos. Respirou fundo, apertou mais o pingüim de pelúcia e começou de novo:

_ Zeus pinta no céu um aico-iris com seu pincel/ Tamém pintou no meu coiaçãozinho Oga com todo caiinho... – acabou de falar correndo e abraçou seu loiro sensei, que o tirou do palco, totalmente emocionado.

Afrodite puxou Aioria para acompanha-los, mas Tia Niva fez sinal pra que eles ficassem e mandou que os outros fossem para o palco, colocando os bicos de cartolina nos dois ali mesmo. Todos riram ao ver os pequenos de biquinho, até os bebês. 

_ Bom, pra alegrar e homenagear vocês, todos vão cantar e dançar "O Pato" de um músico brasileiro já falecido, Vinícius de Moraes. O Aldebaran ainda tinha guardado uma versão em grego que fizemos quando ele era pequeno...

_ Hey, desse jeito o único homenageado vai ser o Hyoga... – gritou uma voz lá do fundo...que se calou rapidinho quando tia Anaximandra virou a cabeça pra ver quem foi o engraçadinho.

Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki desceram pra assistir de baixo. No meio do grupo, Shura e Camus se sentiam mais seguros. E logo a música começou...

N/A: Pois é, gente, tá acabando... Deixei a dança para o próximo capítulo, uma porque o povo já tava impaciente pra saber como Kanon e Saga estavam se virando, outra porque eu quero caprichar na dancinha dos bebês... Bom, lógico que ainda tem muita gracinha vindo, mas os últimos capítulos vão ser meio...emocionantes... Pois o que Chronos queria era amadurecer alguns sentimentos entre os cavaleiros... Ah, sim... O Gegê... Tirei a idéia do filme "Olha quem está falando também", o segundo, com a irmã do Michael. É um pingüim chamado Herbert, aquele que o Mike arranca a cabeça... Eu acho tão linda aquela seqüência, que dei um pingüim igual ao Camus (um pouco maior, claro). Mas sinceramente, duvido que o cavaleiro de Aquário dê pra alguém aquele pingüim quando o fic acabar... Ele me deu um olhar glacial quando eu comentei sobre o interesse de algumas fãs no bichinho. Nem se dignou a responder... Como eu tenho a intuição de Escorpião, achei melhor não insistir. ^^


	13. Ultimo dia

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPITULO 13

**ULTIMO DIA...**

A música começou, os pequenos acompanhando todos os movimentos da tia, que estava no buraco do "ponto", Mú e Shaka na frente, os mais fofinhos, balançando o corpinho, erguendo os bracinhos, apertando a cabeça, o pescoço, conforme a música:

_ Lá vem o pato/pata aqui, pata acolá/ Lá vem o pato para ver o que é que há/ O pato pateta/pintou o caneco/Bateu na galinha, surrou o marreco/...

_ Olha lá, Hidra. Tão falando de você...

Risadas. Tia Mandra só virou a cabeça pra fuzilar o engraçadinho, Nachi de Lobo se encolheu na cadeira. As risadas pararam na hora. O resto da apresentação foi tranqüila. Saga emocionou mais ainda ao vir cantar "Como é grande o meu amor por você", os bebês fazendo os mesmo gestos que os grandes, apertando as mãozinhas no peito e estendendo os dedinhos para a platéia. Saori cumprimentou tia Mandra, Niva e todas as outras tias depois do espetáculo...

_ Vocês foram ótimas! Ficou tudo tão lindo...

_ Eles é que são especiais, aprendiam tudo tão rápido... São seus cavaleiros dourados – nessa hora passou Afrodite, chorando porque tinha aliviado sua tensão assim que foi para o  colo do Ikki. – E ainda assim são crianças... Mas depois de amanhã tudo acaba... 

_ Sim – suspirou Saori – depois de amanhã, tudo acaba...

Durante o dia seguinte, os pequenos tiveram flashes de consciência direto, até perto uns dos outros... Shaka estava no parquinho, segurando uma jujuba, quando Mú passou e tranqüilamente enfiou a bala na boca, diante do olhar arregalado do loiro.

_ MEU MÚ! – gritou Shaka, assim que se recuperou do choque.

Mú olhou pra ele, voltando a si, primeiro achando graça no amigo bebê. Depois sentiu algo na boca e experimentou, gostando do sabor. "Mas Shaka parece brabo. Que será que ele tem? Quem será que cuida dele?" E Mú virou a cabeça, procurando alguém para acudir o piti do neném. Foi quando Shaka também teve seu flash e estendeu a mão, exigindo:

_ Mú, minha bala! Agora!

_ Que bala?

_ A que você está chupando. Muita audácia você passar, tirar da minha mão e enfiar na boca!

_ Ah, é sua? Você está todo nervoso por causa de uma bala? – e olhando maliciosamente para o amigo, engoliu a jujuba. – E agora? O que você vai fazer?

A primeira vontade de Shaka foi pular no cabelo de Mú, como sempre. Mas vendo que Shun já estava por perto, apelou: abriu o berreiro.

_ Que foi, loiro? Brigaram de novo?

Fazendo um beicinho do tamanho da sua indignação, Shaka quis dizer, só que só saiu o tatibitate normal:

_ Mú baia.

_ O que foi, Shaka? Mú quer uma bala?

Shaka balançou a cabeça e tentou de novo.

_ Não! Mú não baia. Caca baia.

_ Shaka quer bala? Mas Shaka já chupou bala, não?

Shaka quase chorou: "Por Buda, ele nunca vai entender o que eu quero..." Tentou pela última vez:

_ Mú mia baia. Caca ota. 

Shun ficou olhando pro loiro e de repente seus olhos verdes brilharam:

_ Ah, o Mú chupou sua bala? Vem, eu vou te dar outra.

Mú esperou eles se afastarem pra cair na risada. Ficou quieto quando Shun trouxe o pequeno cavaleiro de Virgem de volta e deu uma outra bala a ele, Mú. Quando Shun saiu, Mú continuou provocando.

_ Credo! Quem visse você agora iria pensar que era uma questão de vida ou morte.

_ Era uma questão de vida ou morte! Você não entende? A bala era minha e você engoliu! Ai, se o Shun não conseguisse me entender...

_ Ainda bem que eu enviei uma sugestão telepática pra ele... Porque com esse seu tatibitate ele não ia entender nunca...

Chuparam a bala em silêncio um tempo, até que Shaka falou:

_ Obrigado, Mú. Eu estava ridículo, não? 

_ Digamos que... Sim, você estava!!

E caíram na risada. Aldebaran cutucou Shun:

_ Porque será que eles estão rindo gostoso desse jeito?

_ Bebês! Vai se saber...

Na casa de Escorpião, Milo e Shura tiveram outro flash juntos. E pra não perder o costume ficaram se provocando de pouquinho em pouquinho, até que Shina chegou pra vê-los. Milo correu pra ela e olhando pro Shura primeiro se ergueu na pontinha dos pés e quis colo. Shina achou ele uma gracinha e pegou. 

_ Dá beijo?

Shina foi beijar o pequeno Escorpião quando ele segurou o rosto dela pelos lados e deu um selinho. Máscara da Morte viu e bronqueou:

_ Hey, isso é pedofilia! Shina...

_ Eu não tenho nada que ver com isso – ela soltou o menino no chão. – Foi ele que me agarrou.

Enquanto os adultos discutiam, meio na brincadeira, Shura cercava Milo e bronqueava:

_ Porque _usted_ beijou _mia chica_?

_ Porque eu sou criança e posso. Amanhã eu não vou poder mais...

_ _No _podia. Nem _hoy _nem _mañana_ nem nunca, ta me entendendo, atrevido?

_ Ê, porque, vai encarar?

E de repente, os dois começaram a rolar no chão, aos tapas e puxões de cabelo. Máscara da Morte apartou e segurou cada um por um braço. Shura quis ainda chutar Milo, mas Carlo apertou mais o braço dele. Shura nem pensou, tentou morder a mão dele. Acabou levando um tapa e foi posto de castigo num canto da parede.

No sofá, Máscara da Morte via TV enquanto Milo ficava de pé, brincando com carrinho nas costas do móvel, enquanto olhava de rabo de olho para o outro. Shura olhava magoado pra ele, jurando todas as vinganças possíveis. Foi quando aconteceu duas ações ao mesmo tempo que nenhum deles esperava. Carlo se levantou na mesma hora em que Milo se decidiu a ir brincar com Shura e passou a perna pelas costas do sofá. Com o peso do pequeno e a ausência do peso do grande, o sofá virou. Shura deu um grito, Carlo virou-se e pulou, somente a tempo de segurar o móvel, não o menino. Milo bateu a boquinha no chão, tirando sangue. Shura correu para amparar o amiguinho, Carlo pegou-o no colo, todo o mal estar anterior esquecido...  

_ Só vocês mesmo... quer comer algo especial pra compensar? 

Milo suspirou e soltou:

_ Faiz caião?

_ Qual macarrão?

_ Banquinho. 

_ Banquinho e verdinho... – pediu Shura. 

Carlo pensou nas duas possibilidades, mas descartou o brócolis com creme de leite e fez macarrão com manteiga e um pouco de cheiro verde em cima. Ficou olhando as duas boquinhas fazendo bico pra chupar o _spagetthi_ com gosto. Suspirou. "Ainda bem que acabou. To ficando mole igual esse macarrão."

Os flashes de Afrodite, Camus e Aioria foram rápidos e curtos, nem merece comentário. À noite, depois do banho, Aldebaran colocou Mú na cama para trocá-lo e o bebê quis brincar, rolando na cama. Como bebê, ele cabia na cama, mas Mú foi o primeiro a voltar ao normal. Sendo assim, a cama acabou e ele caiu. Ao contrário do que o apavorado Aldebaran esperava, não foi um choro, mas sim um gemido que ele ouviu:

_ Ai, minhas costas...

_ MÚ! Você está bem?

_ Estou nu e dolorido, amigo. Mas vou sobreviver... 

_ Opa! Desculpe... – Aldebaran ficou vermelho, mas estendeu a mão. – Eu peguei algumas roupas na sua casa... Esperava que você voltasse ao normal só amanhã... 

_ Obrigado, meu amigão. Não fique assim tão sem graça... Afinal você já me viu pelado um mês inteiro... 

_ Não é a mesma coisa, Mú. Eu sou meio caipira, mesmo.

Mú se vestiu e abraçou o amigo da segunda casa.

_ Aldebaran, nunca mais se diminua! Você não tem noção de como você é bom, responsável, inteligente, eu me lembro de tudo o que você fez por mim e ajudou aos outros a cuidar de nós. Cara, você é o máximo. 

Touro ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas apertou Áries nos grandes braços um pouco mais. Depois foram jantar, Aldebaran rindo, pensando em Mú comendo papinha de nenê.

_ Quero jantar comida, mas de sobremesa ainda tem aqueles potinhos de frutas? – revelou Mú, rindo...

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas eu perdi toda a digitação desse capítulo na semana passada... E ainda por cima, eu não tive muito clima pra comédia nem capítulos kawaii... Uma das minhas melhores amigas faleceu dia 27/03 e eu não to reagindo muito bem à perda recente... Mas prometo que depois da Páscoa as coisas voltam ao normal... Prudence-chan, eu não resisti... espero que você aceite como uma homenagem a frase do Milo... aquela frase do seu fic é uma das minhas favoritas. 


	14. Volta ao normal

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – CAPÍTULO 14

**VOLTA AO NORMAL (??)**

Shaka estava na sala, depois do jantar, meio que de bobeira. De onde os cavaleiros de Fênix e Andrômeda estavam, podiam ver o bebê engatinhando ou tentando andar de um sofá pra outro, enquanto jantavam... Cansado do exercício, Shaka se sentou, olhando pra estante onde estava o seu objeto de desejo – a bomboniere cheia de jujubas. Foi quando voltou ao normal. Ficou vermelho por estar nu na sua própria sala, mas antes de deslizar para o seu quarto em busca de roupas, aproveitou para pegar algumas jujubas. Afrodite ficou intimidado por aquele rapaz loiro que quis pega-lo no colo e assustado porque seu amiguinho bebê sumiu, mas Shun e Ikki não pareciam preocupados. E relaxou no colo de Shaka. 

_ Ele é lindo...

_ Sim, já pensou se ele volta ao normal no seu colo?

_ O que tem de mais?

_ Esqueço que você já o conheceu desde pequeno...

_ Ele é mais velho que eu, mas sim, eu o conheço desde criança... E você, Ikki, vai se arriscar a dormir com ele hoje, sabendo que Afrodite pode voltar ao normal a qualquer momento? – provocou Shaka.

Fênix fez uma careta. E rosnou:

_ Ele que não se atreva a nenhuma gracinha... – os outros dois riram.

Shiryu estava dando um beijo de boa-noite na testa de Aioria quando o Leão voltou ao normal. Ficaram ambos vermelhos e constrangidos no início. Depois começaram a rir da situação, o dragão foi buscar as roupas que tinha trazido para ele e ficaram até tarde conversando sobre tudo o que passaram. Camus voltou de madrugada, quando estava fazendo xixi, sonolento. Nem percebeu que tinha voltado ao normal e estava nu. Voltou pra cama e pisou no Gegê no chão. Puxou o pingüim para debaixo da coberta, abraçou-o e dormiu. Foi assim que Hyoga o encontrou na manhã seguinte ao ir chamá-lo para o café. "Esse meu mestre..." – pensou o cavaleiro de Cisne, sorrindo. 

Eram umas três da manhã quando Ikki sentiu frio. Xingou, pensando que Afrodite teria jogado as cobertas no chão como sempre, mas o cobertor tinha sumido. 

_ Que diabos...

Flagrou Afrodite subindo as escadarias dos fundos da casa de Virgem, enrolado no cobertor como se fosse uma grande toga. Rápido se chegou a ele e deu uma bronca:

_ ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI, SEU FRESCO?

Os belos olhos azuis piscinas se encheram de lágrimas e Afrodite abaixou a cabeça:

_ Eu? Eu... ia pra casa, pegar uma roupa, oras... Desculpe se te acordei, Fênix, eu não tinha a intenção e...

_ Mexa esse rabo rebolador pra dentro rápido, seu veado atrevido! Que você acha que eu sou? Estúpido? 

_ Pardon?

_ Afrodite, já pra dentro, AGORA!!

_ Está bem, está bem, seu grosso. Não precisa ficar gritando pra acordar todo mundo, cacete! 

Ao voltarem, Ikki passou na frente de Afrodite, indo buscar um pacote no quarto: as roupas de Frô! Jogou no colo dele:

_ Taí, seu fresco idiota. Eu fui buscar hoje à tarde. 

Peixes ficou sem fala. Saiu pra se trocar no banheiro, voltando vestido com um moletom e camiseta. Ainda sem saber como agir, pensou que iria dormir no sofá, com o cobertor. Mas Ikki o estava esperando. 

_ Vamos logo, que eu to com sono. Já vou avisando, qualquer gracinha, eu te arrebento.

_ Mas, Ikki... – gemeu Afrodite, lembrando que até agora pouco estava encostado nas costas de Fênix. Levou o maior susto ao despertar e perceber que estava com a cabeça no meio das costas largas de Ikki, escutando seu coração bater. Com dor no seu próprio coração se levantou, puxando a coberta e se cobrindo, ainda alguns minutos olhando para aquele rosto másculo e belo adormecido, sentindo uma ternura enorme, uma inveja por Shun ter aquele homem por irmão, agradecido por ter tido a chance de conhece-lo melhor... E se virando, abriu com cuidado a porta da casa de Virgem e foi subindo pra sua casa. Ou pelo menos ia, até ser barrado pelo próprio Ikki... – Calma, bofe. No stress. Já to indo. 

Ikki estendeu o cobertor de volta e se deitou. Afrodite também, se encolhendo no canto oposto, suspirando. "Se eu durmo e encosto nele agora, ele vai querer me matar..."

Fênix tendo o mesmo pensamento: "Se ele tentar vir por cima de mim com graça, eu arrebento esse focinho, não importa que foi porque ele dormiu..."

E acordaram abraçados.

Por último, o trio terrível. Shura e Milo estavam dormindo com Máscara da Morte como sempre. Um embaixo outro em cima do cavaleiro de Câncer. Os dois acordaram, olharam um pro outro por cima do ombro de Carlo e resolveram aprontar, beijando o rapaz. Mas ao encostarem no queixo e na bochecha dele, voltaram ao normal. Mascara da Morte que estava acordando com o toque dos lábios dos meninos, sentiu algo estranho no beijo: a barba dos dois estava raspando no rosto dele. Deu um pulo, jogando um pra cada lado, saindo da cama, ofegante:

_ QUE FOI ISSO? 

Num primeiro momento, os dois ficaram sem entender. Daí, Milo se estendeu na cama, os braços cruzados por trás da nuca, enquanto Shura avançava pra cima de Carlo:

_ _Ahora_, tu vai me pagar, _carcamano_, por todos os beliscões e tapas que me deu, _hijo de uma putta_... 

Carlo deu um "olé" no espanhol e prendeu ele nos braços, por trás:

_ Deixa de ser mal agradecido, Shura. Eu cuidei de vocês direitinho... Vocês que eram dois pivetes _maledetos..._

_ Ridículo! Se vocês soubessem como estão "lindos", xingando e lutando um de cuecas outro a la vonté... – riu Milo, da cama.

Se soltaram na hora, olhando torto um para o outro. Shura pediu:

_ Aí, Escorpião, me empresta uma roupa tua...

_ Eu não. 

_ Milo...

_ Ai, não, pelamordeZeus, não vão começar, né? Como criança ainda dava pra levar, depois de grande perdeu a graça... Eu trouxe roupas pra você, Shura. 

_ Agora vai mais pra lá, Milo.

_ Porque?

_ Porque é muito cedo. To com sono ainda.

_ Problema seu. A casa É minha, a cama TAMBÉM, vocês podem dormir no sofá... Ou lá no quarto de hóspedes... 

Máscara da Morte nem se abalou. Foi para o quarto de hóspedes e se deitou na cama. Shura xingando deitou ao seu lado. Dali a meia hora, Milo parou na porta.

_ Que foi?

_ Nada. Só vim ver se vocês estavam bem...

_ _Ah, si? Bueno_, se _usted _vier pra cá, eu te mostro como _yo estoy bien._

Carlo viu Milo ficar sem graça, talvez pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia e abriu espaço na cama. 

_ Pela última vez, Milo. E você, _spagnolo_ sem graça e tarado, se tentar alguma coisa, vai amanhecer sem os dentes.

Shura deu uma risadinha safada, mas acabou encostando em Carlo assim como Milo e adormeceram.

De manhã, depois que todos realmente acordaram, primeiro resolveram descer (ou subir) cada um para sua casa se trocar e ir para o refeitório. Kanon estava subindo com o Saga nas costas – que ainda não tinha voltado ao normal – sem saber de nada. Quando chegaram à casa de Libra, Kanon sentiu o peso triplicar e as pernas peludas do irmão apareceram. Ele já começou a rir só pensando no que ia ver. Piorou ao ouvir Mú e Aldebaran descendo e Afrodite conversando com Shaka subindo. Daí Kanon sentou no chão para rir do desespero de Saga ao pensar nos amigos o vendo assim, em plena manhã, pelado em frente à casa de Libra. Mas Mú já tinha voltado ao normal mesmo. E sentindo a aflição do amigo, o teletransportou de volta pra casa de Gêmeos... 

_ Kanon...

_ Bom... ai, que minha barriga ta doendo... bom dia, Mú. Ahahahah, você salvou a pele do meu irmão, então?

_ Se eu fosse você, sumia daqui. Porque ele vai subir soltando fumaça pelas orelhas... – e Mú continuou descendo, rindo e conversando com Aldebaran.

No refeitório, mais tarde, todos os cavaleiros e suas babás tomavam café, conversando e rindo muito, muito. Primeiras fotos e lembranças foram trocadas. Saori apareceu, com um olhar dividido entre o alívio e a tristeza. Seiya procurou Saga com os olhos. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se levantou e abraçou o jovem Pégaso. 

Mais tarde, as servas foram pegar os brinquedos, roupas e acessórios dos pequenos, que seriam doados às crianças mais necessitadas na aldeia ao redor do Santuário. Mú quis guardar a sua escova de cabelo. Shaka pediu a chupeta que foi o pivô da primeira briga entre ele e Mú. Afrodite guardou uma camiseta assim como Aioria e Milo. Shura segurou aquele carrinho que quebrou a vidraça da casa de Escorpião. Saga quis o seu par de tênis favorito. E Camus... bem, vocês já imaginaram o que ele segurou, né? Gegê ficou meses na cabeceira da cama, até que para evitar que sujasse ou estragasse, Camus o guardou numa redoma na estante do quarto. 

Chronos conversava com Hypnos (ficaram amigos depois daquela vez):

_ E foi assim que aquele italiano ficou mais sociável, o tal Seiya mais responsável, o cavaleiro de dragão mais brincalhão, o cavaleiro de Cisne descobriu que tinha que endurecer um pouco e seu Mestre relaxar, assim como o cavaleiro de Virgem resolveu se permitir mais... 

_ Oras, Velho. Grande coisa! Não dizem que o tempo é melhor conselheiro? Ou que cura tudo?

_ Sim, mas a vida dos homens é muito curta...Eu só dei um empurrãozinho pra ir mais rápido. Eles agora podem aproveitar mais...

_ Falando em aproveitar, HEBE! Mais néctar, querida! Vamos aproveitar também...


	15. Ultimo capitulo

O DESAFIO DE CHRONOS – ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

**O FINAL (SERÁ?)**

Após alguns meses, tudo estava normal no Santuário... Ou quase... Shaka ainda mastigava suas sementes secas durante o dia, mas a bomboniére de balas continuava na estante. Uma vez Mú foi vê-lo e o pote estava ao lado de Virgem enquanto este meditava... Áries só sorriu. 

Aioria e Shiryu sempre jogavam damas quando o Dragão passava pelo Santuário e somente nessa época, o Leão tomava litros de chá... 

Ikki não morria de amores pelo Afrodite adulto, mas de vez em quando aparecia na casa de Peixes, com a desculpa de se sentir culpado por causa de George. Ele nunca mais pode andar direito. A queimadura em suas patas foi grave e o gato ficava horas deitado no cesto. Afrodite que o levava pro jardim e pra dentro de casa. Até que o gato entrou em depressão, deixou de se alimentar e precisou ser sacrificado. Peixes ficou muito triste, até um dia Ikki entrou com uma caixinha de presente com dois furinhos. 

_ Nossa, bofe. Presente pra mim?

_ Não, bicha estúpida. Pra minha mãe. Abre logo e não dá escândalo.

Afrodite abriu e encontrou o maior par de olhos azuis numa bola de pelos que ele já tinha visto. Deu um gritinho até que discreto e sapecou um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ikki, que ficou vermelho e furioso (afinal, temos que manter a reputação).

_ FREDDIE! FREDDIE, querido, olha, agora você tem um novo companheirinho... Que esse não seja tãão rabugento quanto o que se foi... Que nome vou dar a ele? 

_ Nome de veado é o que não falta nesse mundo... – resmungou Fênix.

_ Isso é verdade! – Afrodite franziu a testa e colocou o mindinho na boca por instantes. – Vamos ver... Ah, sim, a bola da vez: Ian!

_ Ian?

_ Sim, Sir Ian McKellen, o mago Gandalf, do filme Senhor dos Anéis... 

_ Além de bicha, uma bicha velha... O gato é novo, seqüelado. Ponha o nome de uma bicha nova... Daquele filme, só se salva mesmo o tal do rei. 

_ Nem o Frodo?

_ Muito menos ele, com aquele ajudante dele, gemendo a cada curva... 

_ Com esses olhos azuis, até que combinaria... Que as fãs não me matem... Então eu te batizo: Elijah Wood... – Afrodite segurou até onde pode, depois fez um beicinho. – Muito obrigada, Fênix... Eu tava tão tristinha sem meu gato...

_ Imaginei... Mas não fica me olhando com esses olhos compridos não. Foi só pra me desculpar porque quem fodeu o outro gato fui eu... 

_ Eu, hein, bofe? Longe de mim qualquer idéia maligna. Só ia te convidar pra jantar, na boa, sem malícia. 

_ Lingüiça frita e cerveja?

_ Vai detonar meu cabelo, mas você merece.

Hyoga às vezes ia estudar aos pés de seu Mestre, no escritório do Templo, onde Camus cuidava da parte administrativa do Santuário. Ali era o lugar mais sossegado que havia. Depois de algumas vezes, por distração, que Camus chamou Hyoga simplesmente de "Oga", causando boas risadas e nenhum constrangimento, o nome do discípulo de Aquário ficou oficialmente aquele. 

Saga começou a puxar um pouco seu "sensei" pela mente, lhe dando pequenos jogos pra desenvolver o raciocínio. Descobriu que Seiya tinha uma memória fotográfica.

_ Então tudo não está absolutamente perdido. Vou aplicar uns exercícios de inteligência emocional nele e descobrir qual a sua vocação...

_ Cuidado... – brincou Kanon – Vai que você descobre que ele tem vocação pra ser Mestre do Santuário. 

Saga olhou para o irmão, os dois ficaram alguns minutos se encarando, depois rolaram de rir no chão...

E quando o "trio ternura" não ia pras baladas juntos, fatalmente terminavam a noite juntos. Shura e Milo passaram a se recusar a subir até as suas casas depois das bebedeiras, já parando na Casa de Câncer sem cerimônias. Eles pegaram uma cópia da chave e dormiam lá até passar a ressaca, mesmo se o dono da casa estivesse dormindo com alguma garota fora. 

Na noite de Ano Novo, estavam reunidos todos os cavaleiros para comemorar a passagem de ano, relembrando algumas coisas que aconteceram "naquele mês". 

_ Shura parado no meio da escada entre Sagitário e Escorpião, cansado pra subir e cansado pra descer, berrando "Telo colo"...

_ Shaka se melecando de pudim no cadeirão... Tenho fotos que comprovam... 

Máscara da Morte abaixou a voz e todos se aproximaram:

_ E no dia da praia, que Mú enfiou a mão dentro do biquíni da Saori? 

_ Impagável! "Teé tete"... 

Risadas. Áries vermelho de vergonha, Aldebaran idem, mas batendo em suas costas:

_ É, mocinho, paguei muito mico por sua causa...

Meia hora depois da meia-noite, um cosmo conhecido se aproxima. Ninguém se assusta porque é o do deus Chronos. O que ninguém esperava é que o velho aparecesse caindo de bêbado. 

_ FELIZ ANO (HIC!) NOVO!! (hic) Já que todo mundo aqui gostou (hic) da primeira experiência (hic) vamos fazer de novo!

_ NÃÃÃO! – gritaram alguns... Seiya já se postou bem em frente ao velho, só esperando...

Baco e Hebe desceram correndo... 

_ Desculpe, irmã Atena, mas o vinho era diferente, e o nosso avô entornou mais do que o necessário. Venha, vovô, vamos voltar pro Olimpo, deixa a Atena em paz...

_ Vou deixar (hic!) E vocês me deixem... Não vai demorar um (hic!) minuto... Me larga, seus filhos de uma hidra (hic!).

E dito e feito. Os cavaleiros de bronze sumiram, assim como Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte... Somente Seiya ficou olhando incrédulo pro velho deus:

_ Mas não é possível, avô. Ta tão bêbado que não consegue me acertar mesmo eu estando na SUA FRENTE? Eu não quero cuidar de ninguém. Eu quero ser criança! EU QUERO SER CRIANÇA! EU QUERO! – e se atirou no chão, esperneando.

Todo mundo parou pra olhar pra ele. Chronos deu de ombros e puf! transformou o cavaleiro de pégaso. 

_ Ai, Baco, e agora?

_ Não se preocupe, Hebe, é por pouco tempo... Vamos nos organizar. Feliz Ano Novo, vocês...

_ Feliz Ano Novo. Desculpa a interrupção. Baco, mamãe vai ficar furiosa...

_ Ela é SUA mãe, não minha. Não tive nada a ver com isso... quem encheu os cornos do velho foi você e... – e os deuses foram sumindo...

Aioria procurou Shiryu e achou. Aioros se ofereceu pra ajudar. Afinal, férias com um garoto de três anos promete... Shaka descobriu que Shun tinha virado um bebê como ele foi. Sorriu. Afrodite trouxe um emburrado Ikki de três anos pela mão.

_ Na sua casa ou na minha?

_ Na minha é melhor. Na sua tem muito bibelô... – respondeu Shaka, apertando Shun de leve, encantado. 

Shura olhou pro Máscara da Morte de três anos e sorriu maligno. Camus estava entregando o Hyoga de três anos para o Milo segurar um pouco: "tem uma coisa que eu preciso resolver ANTES" e saiu do salão. 

Camus correu até a casa de Aquário, tirou o Gegê da redoma e escondeu na prateleira mais alta do armário embutido. "É por pouco tempo, meu velho, mas acredite, vai te salvar a vida..." Depois voltou, descobrindo que Milo tinha um jeitão pra falar com crianças...

_ Você me ajuda então, Milo?

_ Sim, não tenho a intenção de judiar do Máscara da Morte. 

Que por acaso, estava dando um bicudo na canela do Shura. E bufando:

_ Num telo uvinha. TELO PIPOCA!!

Todos os outros meninos fizeram coro: PIPOCA! PIPOCA! 

Saori deu um grito para os cozinheiros fazerem. As servas já estavam providenciando algumas roupas usadas mesmo para aquela noite. No dia seguinte, se compraria novas... Saori olhou pro Saga:

_ Espero que você não esteja pensando em dividir o Seiya comigo...

Gêmeos olhou para o menino de três anos que puxava a toalha da mesa pra alcançar a fruteira e quase levando a poncheira junto e balançou a cabeça:

_ Não, minha senhora. Ele é todo seu... 

E Mú rodava pelo salão abraçado a um bebê gordo, rindo de pura felicidade.

_ Deba, Deba, vamos nos divertir muito este mês todo!! Eu te prometo, você vai adorar!

Fim !

N/A: ahahahaha, vocês acharam que já era o fim, antes, né? Bobinhas... Aquela da "uvinha", Andréia, eu ofereço pra você. É uma variação daquele fanart que você tanto gosta, do Máscara da Morte recusando a bala. Imagine o moleque, aquela mesma cara, quase mandando o Shura enfiar a uva no lugar onde o sol não bate. Definitivamente, esse foi o melhor fic que eu já escrevi... Foi legal pelos reviews que eu recebi, pelas amizades que eu fiz por causa dessa história, tudo foi muito, muito dez. Recomendo a leitura da história que acabou me influenciando pra escrever esta. Se chama INVOLUTION, de um argentino chamado Antares. Nela, ele diminuiu o Seiya, o Shun e o Hyoga. Mas ele demora muito pra atualizar. Um ano depois, ta no terceiro capítulo ainda. Logo no segundo, eu perdi a paciência e resolvi escrever um fic pra me satisfazer... E utilizando os cavaleiros de ouro, que eu prefiro... O Gegê vai entrar pra história dos fics, não pretendo abandoná-lo, que sabe ele aparece logo? Agradeço a todos vocês que elegeram esta como história preferida, fiquem conosco, quem sabe eu consigo fazer outra tão boa? Obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
